The Priestess and The Knight
by gratefulsugar
Summary: To her reluctance, Hermione lets her cousin read her Tarot cards for her in a spread. Afterwards, she starts her 7th year where she and a specific Slytherin feel drawn to one another. Along the way the two are pulled into a strange, medieval-like world and all of her previous readings begin to come true. Their lives are now a divine mystery they must unravel to defeat an evil foe.
1. Chapter One

**AN** : Listen folks… this story is weird but I'm not sorry.

 **PREVIOUSLY NAMED** \- Between the Depths of Reality

This is an **AU** / **Non-canon** and like most of my other **AU** stories, it's as if Voldemort's plans never came to fruition during the Triwizard Tournament in Goblet of Fire and Cedric never died. Mostly because FUQ that. Let him live! Anyway, I don't know how it all never happened precisely but at least this way none of our beloved characters had to have lived with the turmoil of the war clouding their minds. That's how it goes in most of my **AU** stories because I feel it makes as a great base for whatever off-handed shit you want to do with your plot, especially when you don't really want to include dear ol' Tom Riddle.

 **Caution** : Naughty story, with crude language obviously. What else would I write?

 **The Priestess and The Knight  
Chapter One**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _September 9_ _th_ _, 1997: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scottish Highlands_

Honestly, Hermione Granger didn't much like the idea of Tarot cards but not long ago, during the summer holiday she'd been coerced and persuaded by her twenty-three year old, Spanish-born muggle cousin Estefania (whom unfortunately had no idea she was a witch) to have her cards read for her in a spread.

It had all been just a silly little thing that Hermione eventually gave into when Estefania refused to take her pleas and cries of "No please, please don't make me," as an answer. Hermione knew Sybill Trelawney - the Divination professor - avidly used her deck of Tarots and referred to the specific, card-reading art as Cartomancy, so therefore she'd been totally reluctant when her beautiful and eccentric cousin surprised her with them on one of her prolonged stays in the Queen's Country. Estefania was dating a fine chap who lived in London so she'd frequent visits at her little cousin's during her time there.

" _Actually Hermione, this one here is a really great School Year Spread I've been planning to do for you since I first saw it!" Estefania exclaimed to her seventeen-year old cousin. She was sitting on Hermione's queen-sized bed, holding open her spreads book and pointing to the one she'd been referring to. "It sounds very practical, no?" she asked, her blue-green eyes begging the curly-haired lioness to entertain her humors._

 _It was somewhat funny how Hermione seemed to be such a skeptic in that moment when truthfully she was far from that. She hadn't hated Divination or its many minor-subjects but rather, she wasn't a fan of the teacher, nor her methods. She'd have never gotten the kind of experience from the class she wanted if she'd decided to take it under Trelawney's wing._

" _Well…" Hermione's nose was wrinkled in agitation, but she had to admit she actually was the smallest bit curious to know how the school year might go. Would it be exciting at all? The last few terms had seemed to go by with no sorts of enthralling adventures or challenging trials of any kind. Hermione couldn't deny she'd been rather bored, to say the least. She heaved a great sigh. "Alright, go on then. Show me this School Year Spread of yours." Estefania perked up immediately, sweeping her light-brown hair into a pony-tail and readying her station._

" _Come here; sit in front of me. I'll deal the cards like this, watch." Hermione sat cross-legged on the bed and Estefania smeared her deck out in a large fan before her. "For this spread, you get to pick five cards. Now before you choose, allow the deck to…_ speak _to you. Your very first hunches are the right choices."_

" _Oh-okay,"_

 _After the five cards she'd picked were correctly placed, Estefania beckoned for Hermione to turn the first one over._

" _The upright Ace of Swords," Estefania told her, referencing her book. "This one indicates there will soon be a moment of breakthrough for you, some sort of profound opportunity or new beginning full of endless possibilities. The Ace of Swords shows the double-edged sword with wreath and crown. It is said to represent possession of the wreath, which bares success and great achievement, and possession of the crown as a symbol for both royalty and the power to rule that comes with royalty,"_

" _Hm," Hermione hummed, unsure of what any of that had to do with her, except for the success part of course. Maybe the crown was supposed to be reminiscent of her Head Girl badge? She was recently anointed as the Head Girl, after all._

" _Pick the next one," Estefania ordered and Hermione obliged, revealing the card beside the Ace of Swords. "Ooh, the Lovers!"_

 _Hermione balked. "What... what does the_ Lovers _card entail, exactly?" she asked carefully, definitely wishing she hand't agreed to humor her and Estefania was just snickering away._

" _See here, that's Raphael. He's the angel of air, so naturally the sign from the zodiac which governs the Lovers card is Gemini. It's a symbol of balance and harmony manifesting within your soul from a grand union in a cosmic sense between two generally opposing beings. In a relationship, this means attractiveness, perfection, clear communication, confidence, trust as well as becoming each other's strength," Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh although now more intrigued than ever._

" _This is ridiculous Steffi! You know very well I'm not in a relationship,"_

" _Ah yes, I know but like I said Hermione, this is a spread that predicts what's in store for you during the course of your term,_ not _currently."_

" _Oh alright whatever," she seethed, still wishing she hadn't been talked into such whimsy. "Get on with it,"_

" _Well, this also says you might want to start making up your mind about what you want, or don't want in life, that this will perhaps be one of those pivotal moments where you figure out what your inborn philosophies are. It advises to stay as true to yourself as you can be, that way you'll likely attract more genuine people."_

" _Okay," Hermione gazed down, bidding herself to remember the suggestion. The next card was the one that lay in the middle. She flipped it._

" _The High Priestess," Estefania breathed, fully interested. "For some reason this one is my favorite," she said pointedly, her eyes glittering and then she began her assessment from what it revealed in the book. "When you encounter the High Priestess, she is sitting between the pillars at Solomon's Temple. One is the pillar Jachin for Establishment and the other Boaz, as the Pillar of Strength. The pillars depict the duality of nature: negative and positive; good and evil; masculine and feminine. Centered within the two, the High Priestess serves as a mediator between the depths of reality. She stands as the third pillar - the path between. She believes there is always knowledge to be gained from both worlds,"_

" _Wow that's… profound," Hermione replied. "Does it say anything else?"_

" _It says a few things, but you're welcome to have a look at the book after. Are you ready for the rest?"_

 _Hermione glared reluctantly at the last two cards at the top of the spread. "Alright," she turned the second to last over._

" _Knight of Wands… I'm shocked these have all been upright,"_

" _What does it mean when it's upside-down?"_

" _When it's reversed, well it depends on the card. So far, you've picked some of the more thought-provoking ones I_ do _tell you," Estefania relayed with seriousness and peered back down to her book. "Here, it says this is a great time for you to get away and travel. Right now, you should feel charged up and ready to take on life. An event you don't expect to happen will soon unfold therefore adventure, fun and self-discovery are at your door-step. In addition, you should try to balance your energy and enthusiasm with realistic views, using your knowledge and skills to keep yourself guarded and grounded."_

" _Huh," Hermione harrumphed, excited at the prospect of another enthralling venture or undertaking. "That doesn't sound too bad…" Would she, Harry and Ron get into some kind of trouble again? Things have been quiet for a_ very _long time. It's been almost... too quiet, too quaint and safe. Something was bound to happen, surely._

" _No not at all," Estefania responded and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh right here," she was pointing down at the book. "It says there'll be an attraction between you and a mysterious individual, perhaps a stranger or someone you already know. Either way you will know pure bliss for the first time, and you will be able to see your true self illuminated from within them," Estefania was grinning all the while and instantly Hermione's eyes were rolling as she groaned, placing her hands on her hips haughtily._

" _Now_ that _Steffi is a load of bloody codswallop, isn't it? You're just making this shit up!" Estefania was heartily laughing, completely hysterical as she wiped a lone tear from her joy-filled, crinkled eyes._

" _So sorry, I know how you are and I knew you wouldn't take it well so I..." she paused still chuckling and holding her tummy. "I don't know why I did that," she stopped herself and took a breath. "I just want you to keep your mind more open to the possibilities,"_

" _I do," Hermione replied. "I keep a very rational a-and logical mindset. Everything else you've told me from the book seems reasonable, so it was obvious that the last bit was a sham,"_

" _Yes, yes. You've got it all figured out, you always do," Estefania winked playfully. Hermione was about to object but she lightly 'booped' her on the nose and said, "Last card,"_

" _Okay," Hermione was ready to get it over with so she reached down and flipped the last one. Estefania gasped and Hermione read the card out-loud, shocked. "_ Death _...!? Really…? Do-does it predict someone is going to die?"_

" _No! No, not really. Not always," Estefania was quick to comfort her. "It is just surprising, is all… It's actually a very sought after card but people often forget that. It's_ highly _misunderstood, seeing as it is the most-feared card but despite all that the_ real _meaning is the most positive of the whole deck. A major phase in your life is ending, and a brand new one will start. You must willingly welcome this change and focus on what is ahead of you. Where one door is closing, another opens. This is about a metamorphosis, transition or transformation of you and your life, usually for the better."_

There Hermione sat in her Head Girl chambers as she sentimentally swept her hand across the picture of the Death card in the spreads book Estefania bought for her. Yes, that's right. She'd been gifted a new copy of the Tarot reference text as well as her very own deck for her to learn and practice with. Hermione couldn't say she was absolutely dying to dive into the world of Cartomancy but still, she was glad she had the option if she so needed or desired.

Another benefit was that the other Gryffindor girls would likely think the cards amusing if she whipped them out some night on a weekend. Merlin knows how drab certain times of the year can get and a little mild entertainment never hurt anyone, right?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _September 28_ _th_

"Aye Granger,"

The tone of his voice was soft but somehow anxious. She'd barely recognized whose it belonged to. It made her uneasy. He'd never spoke to her so gently. In fact, he never chose to speak to her much of all really, not for the past few years. To Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger was just an irritating, swotty Gryffindor whom he paid no mind to, if he could help it. As far as she was concerned, she may as well have been invisible, save for being the Head Girl.

Hermione's keen amber-brown eyes flickered to the source of the unfamiliar sound and observed his nervous countenance. He kept looking over his shoulder as if he were being followed. Malfoy was almost deemed Head Boy but missed it by a mere point or two. Regardless, he _was_ third in their class.

"Yes?" she replied slowly, putting down the thick tomb she was perusing. He might actually need something of importance, she could never be sure.

"Do you mind if I just… sit with you for a bit?" Draco asked unexpectedly and without waiting for her to answer he snatched up a chair and set it down, sitting directly beside her. Hermione snickered, trying to hide her obvious bewilderment.

"Clearly I don't have a choice," she quipped casually. Surprisingly, she didn't feel totally annoyed at his sudden presence. She was curious what, or who he was running from yet she had an educated guess, of course. Draco's grey-blue eyes twinkled with mirth, finding apparent delight in her sass and he leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

"No one's going to think I'm in _here_ ," he motioned towards the whole of the library. "I do study on Sundays but… the one searching for me knows I didn't carry my schoolwork with me, therefore why would I possibly have reason to go to the library?" Draco was chuckling lightly, proud of himself and his deduction.

"Too true," said Hermione, although she'd have liked to tell him that borrowing a book was always a possibility. "Except I don't see why you have to hide here with _me_ , I mean really there's plenty of other tables and chairs for you to choose from,"

"That's sort of the point though. No one would ever suspect I'd be sitting anywhere near _you_ Granger, so I kind of like my chances right where I am."

As insulting as it initially sounded, Hermione had to admit it was true. What reason did she have to get upset about that for? She'd prefer to not be associated with the Slytherin git either, as it were so he didn't have to be so self-righteous. He was forever going to remind her how lowly he thought her existence to be.

"A brilliant conclusion once again, Malfoy. Now if you _have_ to sit there could you at least be courteous enough to stay quiet and just, I don't know _behave_...?" She stammered, apprehensive of his closeness. Immediately one of his silvery eyebrows rose, the corner of his lips tugging into an impish grin.

"You want me to _behave_ miss Head Girl?" he queried her, entirely snarky. His eyes were gleaming violently as he suckled on his bottom lip all salacious-like. Hermione drew in a breath, feeling more bothered than she'd care to admit. "What pray tell, would you do precisely to uh, _enforce_ this request of yours, hm?"

"You're joking, right?" Hermione let out an apprehensive giggle as she observed Draco's brows furrowed in a devil-like manner while he smirked at her and she felt her brain explode from the realization that somehow, she'd ended up in an alternate universe – one where Malfoy was literally flirting with her. She couldn't get ahead of herself though. Just because he'd thrown a sexually-charged comment towards her, didn't mean that out of nowhere he'd grown attracted to her. "I-I can't even begin to know how to respond to this ridiculous… _whatever_ this is," she said sincerely, gesturing between the both of them. Have mercy, her heart was beating so fast. "So I'm going to choose to ignore it and ignore _you_ ," she clipped tightly and picked her heavy book back up, dipping her head down so he couldn't see her face. " _Ridiculous_ ," she muttered frustratingly for good measure. Why did he have to toy with her like that? He knew very well how devastatingly handsome he was; it was hard to look at him sometimes, not that she'd allow herself to fully acknowledge that. It was inconceivable to entertain such an idea, simply impossible.

It'd all been an accident, but since he'd sat down Draco found himself examining Hermione Granger more than he ever had since he'd known her. He'd only been kidding with her of course but just like his fellow classmates, Draco was a hormonal young man. In particular, Draco truly appreciated genuine beauty when he noticed it and in this instance he decided that the Gryffindor looked positively fetching dressed in her weekend garb.

She had on a crisp white jumper and a navy blue skirt that was much shorter than the black one she wore for the girls' uniform. There was a generous view of her expanse of long, golden legs and his mouth watered as he unintentionally wondered if her lush skin was as soft as it looked. Feeling his intense stare, her eyes peeped at him above the top of her book. The alluring flush that stained the apples of her freckled cheeks was enough to make it exceedingly difficult for him to swallow normally.

Hermione looked away quickly, anxiously and he opened his mouth, about to convince her that he _wasn't_ just checking her out (even though he blatantly was) when he heard a distinctive voice a short distance away down the aisles. It was Astoria Greengrass questioning her peers and that was exactly who he'd been eluding in the first place. She was his betrothed; the pureblooded heiress, handpicked as his future wife to be and he wasn't thrilled in the least. Draco hadn't had a say in the matter whatsoever and since the official announcement was made over the summer holiday she hadn't left him alone. It didn't make a difference how pretty or refined or resourceful the little sixth-year was. For Draco, it was the principle of it all.

Life wasn't like the Middle Ages anymore. Normal people didn't use their heirs as pawns in a chess game and he wished it weren't such a big part of the pureblood elitist lifestyle. He should be able to have a choice and he didn't, being dragged into a marriage he'd realized he didn't want. When it really came down to it he'd prefer to marry for love, if he was ever blessed with such an unlikely scenario.

"This was fun Granger but I must bid adieu to you. I'm sure you're aware of why," he whispered to her as he got up from his seat and before Hermione could blink he was gone, stealthily twisting around the aisles and getting further from her – and Astoria.

Two minutes later, the youngest Greengrass sister was eyeing Hermione with disdain, tossing her pristine, golden-blonde locks over her shoulder. "You haven't seen my fiancé in here at all, have you?" she asked, grumbling in irritation. "I just have this bizarre feeling he's avoiding me," she was meek and pouty. Hermione felt a bit bad for her and against her better judgment, decided to say something in the form of comfort.

"Well I'm sure he's around here somewhere," she told her and Astoria was taken off guard by the kindness in Hermione's gaze. "Don't give up," Although Hermione didn't want to tell her that she'd seen him only moments ago. This would give Draco more of a head-start. Why she felt as if she must do that for him, she wasn't sure.

Greengrass had the audacity to look slightly offended despite how nice Hermione felt she was being towards the Slytherin girl. "Yeah sure, thanks," she responded, grimacing dismally and without another word she slithered away.

'That was all _very_ odd,' Hermione thought and returned to focusing on her studies.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _October 3_ _rd_

Hermione was sitting in her Advanced Potions class, listening to Professor Snape drone on about the current lesson. Harry was in the chair next to her, jotting down notes. She hadn't meant to but not long after class begun, she stole a brief glance at Malfoy who was at the desk directly beside hers.

Gods, his skin really was the purest shade of snow white and the more she'd taken peeks at him, the more she was finding that it _really_ suited him. His angular, chiseled jawline suited him now too, more than she thought before. His silvery-blonde mop skimmed just above his rainstorm blue eyes, which perfectly complimented each other. It was as if he were a life-sized portrait of an icy, frozen angel – like he was Jack Frost himself. Ever since that befuddling moment in the library the week before, Hermione had trouble keeping the ethereal-like Slytherin off her mind. Why did he seem so sad lately?

As if sensing her, his piercing eyes flittered right to hers and for a second she was a scared, meager rabbit who'd been captured by the great, mean wolf. Just in time to salvage her sanity Hermione glanced away, unable to keep her face from ripening to a reddened fig shade and Draco noticed. Oh, yes he _noticed_ alright. Not once ever, had the Brightest Witch spared him such a look as _that_ \- not even at the library when he'd forced his presence on her.

Now, the curiosity and intrigue fully took hold of Draco from somewhere in his abdomen. It sort of felt like there was an invisible string pulling him towards Granger, as if he were magnetized and it was making him feel very strange. He was having a flashback of how luscious her lengthy, slender legs were under that navy skirt. He'd since pushed that from his mind but now he found the memory of that, and her charming chocolate eyes extremely difficult to forget.

"Are you alright?" Harry Potter asked her then, just loud enough for everyone in the general vicinity to hear and Hermione thought she might faint.

"I-I'm fine Harry, just a tad warm," Hermione relayed meekly, undoing the button to her school cloak. "Is it a little warm in here to you?" she pulled off the garment and set it across the back of her chair.

"Hermione, but we're in the dungeons…" Harry was puzzled, mainly because she really did look overheated.

"I know that," she seethed. "I'll be alright. Just... a _girl_ thing," Hermione sent him a convincing expression and Harry chose not to dwell on it, for he was very uncomfortable.

Malfoy on the other hand was cracking up laughing in his brain, trying not to snigger out-loud. He could tell Granger was getting all hot inside. She'd inspected him so intently and now she was all sweaty and bothered? Draco knew the tell-tale signs and when she'd looked at him just now, she _liked_ what she saw. She had to have. He wasn't usually mistaken about this sort of thing. How could he find out if his hunch was correct?

Severus Snape – unsure of why he was interrupted – stated, "Miss Granger, is there any good reason worth telling the entire class why you and Mr. Potter are so rudely muttering during my lecture?"

"Apologies sir, it won't happen again." Hermione responded, feeling extremely sheepish.

Harry nodded and said a light, "Sorry,"

Snape's onyx eyes swirled with hostile animosity but nevertheless, he continued on with his droning. Hermione was relieved, wiping the sweat beaded at her hairline.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _October 30_ _th_

Strictly for her own entertainment, Hermione decided she'd draw herself a weekly Tarot reading. She stood in her dormitory, rummaging through her trunk to retrieve her deck and spreads book. For All Hallow's Eve tomorrow she was planning on showing her Gryffindor pals the kit and seeing if they'd like her to try to analyze some spreads for them.

Efficiently, she smeared the cards out in a big fan much like her cousin had and with undisturbed concentration, Hermione picked the card that seemed to speak to her the most.

To her shock it was the Lovers that greeted her for a second time, upright again too. "Why?" she asked no one in particular, holding the confusing card up to examine it. Quickly, she flipped through the pages of her reference book. "Temptation, sensuality… the zodiac sign which governs this card is Gemini, so naturally Raphael, the angel of air comes to bring balance, mental clarity and communication… in the _cosmic_ sense, this is symbolic of a grand union between two _opposing_ forces…?" as she read it out-loud she couldn't help but think back to the silvery ghost-like boy from her rival house, Slytherin. Not that she wished for something to happen between her and pureblooded Draco Malfoy. Besides, the card could mean anything really; it didn't actually mean she'd acquire a lover. It was only a silly prediction, just a trivial game. It held no real sustenance, no _truth_.

And she would keep telling herself that until she started believing it.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _November 7_ _th_

It was a Friday afternoon in Professor McGonagall's Advanced Transfiguration class. The woman was already in a flippant, no-nonsense mood and it was making the entire class feel unpleasant. Any other time, Hermione looked forward to learning about this subject from her beloved Scottish teacher but on this day something was amiss and Minerva was exuding an extra callous disposition. It was rubbing off on everyone.

"For this project I'd like you to work with one other person," she told them and as soon as everyone started looking around the room for the person they wanted to team up with, McGonagall snipped at them, "And your partner will be of _my_ choosing this time, so you can stop searching for your _friends_ ," Minerva's eyes lit up with a bright idea and the room crackled intensely with an air of impending doom. "In fact, I'm going to pair you with a person you wouldn't even normally talk to, someone you likely wouldn't be happy to work _closely_ with on a project. It keeps it rather interesting, doesn't it?" The two dozen or so students of the class – a healthy mix of not only Gryffindors and Slytherins, but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well – now stared around at each other all nervous and skittish-like.

For whatever reason today, McGonagall was _especially_ intimidating.

"Theodore Nott!" she screeched and the boy – who'd been turned around, gazing at Daphne Greengrass sitting at the desk behind him – almost jumped out of his chair, facing forward to Minerva standing there with her hands on her hips. "None of you Slytherins will get lumped together, oh no. I'm mixing up the Houses, therefore Mr. Nott? I pair you with… Ronald Weasley."

"Ugh, no…!" Ron wailed indignantly. They were both on their House's Quidditch teams. Ron was the Keeper on Gryffindor and Theo was a Chaser for Slytherin. They _hated_ each other.

"Mr. Weasley! I do _not_ care for any kind of objection or outburst. I don't want to hear a peep from the entire lot of you! Do I make myself clear?" her thick, Scottish-brogue was fumigating with anger and the rest of the class nodded their heads and replied with a solemn, "Yes Professor".

McGonagall continued on, pairing Pansy Parkinson with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom with Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown with Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan with Blaise Zabini and... was the Professor putting all of the Slytherins with the Gryffindors just to spite them? 'No, no, no…' Hermione whined in her mind as the number of Slytherins and Gryffindors were dwindling leaving only her and… NO.

"...and let's see, Hermione Granger, you're with Draco Malfoy."

NO!

Abruptly Draco stood, causing Hermione to stand as well and the both of them knocked their chairs about in the process, causing quite a bit of commotion.

"I don't want to work with _her_ ," Draco found himself spewing viciously, but wasn't sure of any good reason for his refusal. He was aware that he was deliberately disobeying McGonagall and that he was being rather stupid but pitifully, he wasn't able to control himself.

"Hmph," Hermione harrumphed haughtily, crossing her arms. "Likewise," she huffed, in total disbelief of herself. She glared daggers at him and he was glowering right back, his lip upturned in feral disgust.

"That's it, then: twenty points from Slytherin and twenty points from Gryffindor. To make further an example, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I give you both _detention_ tomorrow morning," Hermione's jaw hovered open; she was positively mortified. What had she been _thinking_? She hadn't been, strictly caught up in her frustration over the sodding buggar. McGonagall gave her a look that said she'd expected better from the Head Girl.

"But its _Saturday_ ," Draco argued. "I have Quidditch practice?"

"Fine," Minerva replied, her mouth set in its usual straight line. "Then you're both to report to me here, tomorrow _afternoon_ right after lunch, no more 'buts'. Does everyone understand now how serious I am about you all getting along?" she questioned the class, perusing the tables as she peered deeply into the eyes of her students. "Not only have we long forgotten the ideals of House unity, becoming each other's bitter _enemies_ but most of you are of age now and I expect you – as respectable young witches and wizards – to be mature enough to work civilly around those who you may not like. It's what we have to do as _adults_. Are there any questions?" The class was silent and some of them shook their heads. "Good. For the remainder of the period, I want everyone to look through your textbooks and pick five to ten different enchantments you haven't yet learned and would like to master. Write a list of them. If you don't complete it by the end of class then I expect you to finish it for homework and bring it next time, where you'll sit with your partners and decide on the two spells you want to work on together. I'll give you until after the New Year to become _experts_ on the spells you chose."

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _November 8_ _th_

Hermione trudged her way to the other side of the ground floor of the castle, utterly dreading her detention with Malfoy and McGonagall and just dreading this assignment all together. As she rounded a corner, she came to the entrance of the Transfiguration Department and inside was her Professor, whom taken on her Animagus form of tabby-cat. The feline was purring as her greenish-yellow orbs sharply surveyed Hermione while she grabbed a seat close by.

Three minutes went by and Draco – who was still in his Quidditch gear – finally made his appearance. Hermione noted that he hadn't been at lunch and presumed that Slytherin's practice must have run longer than expected. He walked towards the front of the room, about to pull a chair at the desk behind Hermione's when McGonagall transformed back into her human-self, scaring the daylights out of Draco and stopping him from taking a seat.

"You were just on time Mr. Malfoy. Now, I'd like for you to stand up Miss Granger because you're both going to follow me to where you'll be carrying out your task,"

"Um… task?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Why, yes Miss Granger. You didn't think you were to just sit here all afternoon and study, did you?"

Hermione was frowning but remained obedient. "Of course not Professor," she relayed and she swore she could actually hear Malfoy grumbling in his own head.

They exited the Transfiguration Department and went straight up the Grand Staircase, past the library and onward towards an unknown destination. "Professor McGonagall?" Draco began and Minerva peered back at him, adjusting her spectacles. "Could you at least tell us where we might be headed?"

Minerva chuckled to herself and told them, "To the top of the North Tower, up the Divination Stairwell to Professor Trelawney's classroom. I'm sure you're familiar, despite not being enrolled in her classes the last few years?"

"Y-yes," he said. "Hasn't she been away on holiday recently?"

"It's not a holiday exactly, but more for research purposes," replied McGonagall. "Professors Sinistra and Firenze have been taking over for her but she just owled the other day saying she'll be returning sometime next week."

"Uh… okay, but what does this have to do with our detention?" Draco pressed and Hermione didn't know why she was surprised at his boldness.

Also, she'd never cared to examine him up close in his Quidditch uniform before but right then, she decided he looked rather scrumptious in his green and silver jersey with the black soft pants, as well as his gloves, arm-guards and leg-guards. He sort of had the appearance of some type of warrior... except for the fact that he was _Malfoy_. Hermione had to ponder why he still had his gear on. Wouldn't he have wanted to get it all off as soon as practice ended? Not that she minded, really. She liked to look at him in it. He seemed so rugged.

McGonagall kept walking, a smirk on her face but without looking back she said, "Ever since she left we've intentionally left the classroom untouched. It's been… over a month now, so you can imagine the dusty, ruddy state it must be in. I've got the tools and supplies waiting there for you. You're to clean the whole room – top to bottom. I want it sparkling pristine and smelling positively fresh! And neither of you are allowed to leave until it's all spick and span, do you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," they both grimly responded in unison as they climbed yet another staircase.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

It'd already been an hour and Hermione and Draco had barely spoken two words to each other. The tension was liable to kill them both. In the last twenty-minutes Draco had neatly set aside everything that was inside a bookcase at the corner of the room. It'd initially been full of books, artifacts and sculptures but after prompting the shelves, the large cabinet was empty with the exception of the layered dust. It was apparent that the classroom wasn't kept very clean to begin with, the grime clearly ignored for far longer than the duration of Trelawney's trip.

Hermione had been perched on a ladder over eight feet high for most of their time in there. She'd been cleaning – shelf by shelf – the long, floor to ceiling bookcase that took up one of the walls. That day she'd worn a pair of form-fitting, black cigarette pants and a really soft, lavender sweater that highlighted her collarbone. At lunch, Ginny even complimented her on her outfit choices. Hermione had also left her curls down and all around, she felt very comfortable. She felt like _herself_.

However she was in denial, lying to herself saying that it was merely a coincidence she'd worn such a cute combination of clothes on the same day she was forced to spend detention with the seductive Prince of Slytherin. She'd say she had no one at all to impress but on a subconscious level, she'd secretly chosen to wear a flattering jumper and tight-fit trousers that were appealing to the eye in hopes that she might be considered by him.

She suspected it worked because Malfoy was at a table, absent-mindedly polishing a random vase and his stare was not fixed on the prop he was dusting but on the curly-haired witch high on her pedestal. He saw her giving him a quizzical glance and he accidentally tumbled the vase (which thankfully wasn't made of breakable material) to its side on the table, causing a loud symphony of clinks and thuds. Hermione tried not to giggle as he cursed at it, struggling to stand the offending piece of art upright before moving on to the next eclectic object.

'Damn it all,' Draco was fuming inside. He'd just looked like such an _idiot_ , caught in the act of openly gazing at her. He wondered if she knew that yes, he was _absolutely_ memorizing the curves of her round, attractive arse. Draco had a good view from on the ground, after all. Prior to his attentions of the bookcase and objects, he'd stripped himself of his gloves to better handle the equipment, and he didn't really know why he hadn't done that sooner. He hadn't gotten a chance to bathe, and perhaps he just felt… _comfortable_ in his full-Quidditch uniform. Nevertheless, he'd still kept his arm and leg-guards on.

Awhile later the Head Girl was done with the tall bookcase, traversing down the ladder and Draco was unable to refrain from gaping. "What…?" she asked him when she got to the bottom, feeling uneasy.

"That was _awfully_ quick Granger," he told her, noting how fast she'd been at cleaning all the shelves. "I don't believe you didn't use some sort of magic,"

" _Malfoy_ ," she admonished. "McGonagall took our _wands_. How would you expect me to do magic without that?"

"I suppose you could use wandless magic, no?" Malfoy surmised smartly and she let out a derisive snort.

"Oh, so then do you mean to tell me you think I actually have the, ahem… _capabilities_ to perform such a self-involved, complex art?"

"Heh _well_ , you are a bit self-involved _and_ you're unnecessarily complex as well, aren't you? So I should assume it might be easy for you," he quipped all nonchalant-like. He was cunningly more fast with his wit than Hermione would've liked to give him credit for.

"Ugh," she gagged, repulsed at his smug expression. Hermione carried on, dusting her way towards the door to Trelawney's office. Draco let her be for now, figuring he'd got her knickers twisted up nicely with that one and completed stacking the random trinkets in their respective places on the shelves.

Hermione was overcome by a sudden curiosity as she went to clean the trimming around the wooden door, thinking back to her deck of Tarot cards and the mysterious meanings behind her readings. The titillating window of opportunity piquing her interest was too much for her to handle and feeling riveted, she twisted the knob, opening it.

Draco wasn't going to say anything but then he did, hesitantly following her inside the professor's office, one that very few had ever been in. "You know, McGonagall didn't say anything about cleaning in _here_."

"I know," Hermione said, shrugging. "I'm not in here to clean," a mischievous gleam twinkled in her pretty cinnamon eyes and Draco was struck mystified.

"Why did we come in here then?" he wondered, secretly kind of hoping she wanted to jump his bones.

"I just wanted to see…" she trailed off, tracing circles upon the surface of the bluish crystal ball sitting on the desk. Draco laughed with a cynical-type brash in his voice.

"Okay. You've seen it Head Girl, now let's get back to work. Despite what you may think, I'd really prefer _not_ to be stuck in this tower all bloody day with you," he heckled her, yet Hermione wasn't listening to him. Her once bright stare was eerily cloudy and misted over as she peered straight into the large, translucent ball. She couldn't believe what she was seeing - horrors of an unfathomable nature. "What?" asked Draco, stepping forward. The forlorn look on her face was giving him the total creeps. " _What_ do you see?" She didn't answer him, lost in the depths of the vision portrayed before her inside the crystal. Draco tried but he could not for the life of him, see what she saw. Then, Hermione seemed to come out of her stupor – almost collapsing beneath her feet. Thankfully Draco had immaculate reflexes and instantly caught her. "Oh _shite_ ," Draco grumbled, holding her up by the shoulders. He was actually concerned. "Are you alright? Granger, what the _hell_ did you see? Your eyes were stark-white!"

Hermione struggled finding the words to convey what she'd just saw but before she could speak, out of nowhere – on a table adjacent to them – a gigantic, ancient-looking text flew open by itself. The two seventh years turned to inspect the unforeseen disruption and felt puzzled that an otherwise inanimate book could move on its own (unless of course, it was similar to the Monster Book of Monsters; vicious and alive). Draco released his grip on her and very cautiously, they went closer to the baffling object.

Once directly in front of it, Draco flipped a few pages back and forth. "The pages…" Hermione mumbled sadly.

"It's… completely blank." Draco exclaimed like it wasn't obvious.

"Does it have a title?" she queried, going to the front cover of the heavy tomb. No, it didn't seem to. She went back to the first couple pages, then to the last. Nothing was written anywhere. "Did you -" her eyes flickered to his in paranoia. She'd heard a strange scratching noise.

"Me…?" he asked, his voice squeaking. "How could I have done something like _this_? You really are a right nutter Granger,"

"No, no. Not _you_ ," she tried to tell him. "The book, the _book_ it's…" but she was horrified as the scratching got louder.

"What is _that_?" Draco wailed, finally hearing it. His eyes were now wide with trepidation, wholly alarmed by the bizarre noises. Then – without warning – an all-consuming, purple light sprang forth from the center of the ancient tomb and engulfed them both in its warm, lucid essence. They were both screaming, terrified for their lives as their bodies seemed to shrink and they were literally pulled right into the empty pages of the book. With a surrounding, loud thump the large book closed itself shut and the two students were gone to the world as they knew it.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : I meant to tell you guys – since yesterday, I'm officially 2 weeks without a cigarette! I'm 29 and I smoked for about 14 years. I feel so much better and healthier since I've stopped smoking and I can't wait to notice more benefits as time goes on.

Another thing: most of the inspiration I got for the tarot cards I received from labyrinthos online just search for tarot card meanings and it pops up.

Any who, I really hope you liked the first chapter and thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think so far in a review! Cheers :0)


	2. Chapter Two

**AN** : I don't even know what to say about this. This might be rubbish. I can't tell ;0)

 **The Priestess and The Knight**  
 **Chapter Two**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _A Strange and Unknown Land_

Arctic grey-blue eyes fluttered open and Draco Malfoy winced, rolling his tensed shoulder as he sat up. He gazed around in bewilderment and the oncoming terror started setting in; it was a warm place, nothing like Scotland in November where they were supposed to be.

Dreamy puffs of rosy-white clouds were dispersed across a heavenly, purplish sky and two neighboring moons floated majestically in orbit. One was peach-hued and the other – a crescent – was mellow yellow.

Currently, Draco was sitting in what seemed to be a field of knee-high, turquoise grass that assaulted his keen senses with the overwhelming smell of lemon and spice. Scattered all around him was a dense forest of unfathomably giant trees that towered hundreds of feet above.

Draco felt they were reminiscent of the Sequoia Redwoods in North America. However, these tall trunks were not red but sage-green and the leaves at the very top were dark-blue.

He must be on some kind of alien planet. For the love of Salazar, where _was_ he? As if a light turned on, he remembered what transpired in Trelawney's office with Hermione Granger.

"Granger…?" her name tumbled from his lips as he stood to find her but to his complete relief, the Head Girl was not far through the thicket. Unfortunately, she was still lying there unconscious. He stumbled over and knelt beside her. "Hey," he tried while nudging her on the arm. She didn't budge. "Granger _hey_ , can you hear me? Granger…?" yet she remained unresponsive. Draco pursed his lips, a tricky idea forming its way into his mind. He leaned in closer and ever so delicately, he grazed his long index finger across the velvety skin of her temple and down her cheek. "Hermione _please_ … you _have_ to wake up." Draco begged and finally she stirred.

In her head, Hermione heard the soft lull of a comforting voice gently luring her back to consciousness. As she began to open her eyes, the stunning vision she was met with was that of a beautiful, snow-dipped angel. His ivory face, aqua-eyes and silver hair appeared to be glowing in icy fractals of opalescent light against a serene lavender sky.

Was she dead? Was this… wait no, this wasn't an _angel_. It was just – "Malfoy…?" she managed, immediately getting up in a cross-legged position and groaned as she felt how tender the back of her throbbing skull was.

"In the flesh Granger, did you happen to miss me while you were asleep all that time?" he snidely clipped, not at all like the soothing voice she thought she'd heard. "It took you long enough you know," he continued, clearly quite annoyed. She surveyed her surroundings and her gaze widened. "Seriously, we might have just been lying here passed out for hours and we wouldn't even -" Hermione abruptly got to her feet, the gravity of the situation sinking in.

"What the -"

"And _there_ it is," Draco drawled slowly, getting up as well. Even though he was mildly irate about their epic plight, he still somehow found amusement in it all.

Throughout the years he tended to get crass and emotionally detached in high-stress moments, especially when he had to endure them alongside others. Eventually, he'd surmised that these were just the defense mechanisms he chose to lean on in specific social-scenarios.

How ironic it seemed to Draco that he would end up falling into another world inside of a book with the _one_ person who really made him question himself.

" _Mother_ of Merlin," she breathed, dipping down to closer inspect the indigo-teal grass. "I've never seen… but the _smell_ is just fascinating," Hermione could barely finish or begin her sentences. She peered up to the rose-pink puffs scattered about the starry, moonlit backdrop. "Wow, do you see?" she asked, pointing up to the peach and yellow celestial bodies. "Where could we be? This is _unbelievable_ ," she was looking everywhere and her eyes were twinkling with such a pure curiosity that it took Draco off guard.

Weirdly, he was struck envious of her innocent, child-like wonder. It was similar to how he felt when he'd met newbie Granger in first year and as was usual, he decided it was his duty to burst her blissful bubble of naivety.

"Ah yes, it's all so very bloody astonishing isn't it?" he snapped waspishly and right away she stopped roaming the overgrown glen, her demeanor becoming less confident as she turned to meet his freezing stare. "Are you quite finished because really Granger, what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do now?" Hermione was glaring disdainfully.

"Don't swear at me," she ordered, lightly stomping her tennis shoe in protest and there was a violent gleam present in Draco's eyes. "I was _just_ about to-" but before Hermione could utter another word he was towering over her. Briefly she was rendered speechless. When did Malfoy become so _tall_? The top of her head only reached to his chest! She took a step back but she couldn't escape his lean, well-sculpted frame.

"Listen to _me_ now," Draco started vehemently. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore and dare I say, we're not in _England_ anymore so as far as I'm concerned, you have no authority over me in this strange place," he took another step, backing her towards one of the giant trees. Hermione's hands fumbled onto the sage-colored bark and her gaze darted to and fro, looking for a way out. "You're _not_ the Head Girl here," her frown deepened into a grimace and she practically trembled, the ghost of a shiver coursing up her spine. Hermione did not like where he was going with this, but Draco was relishing in how horrified she appeared. "Mmm…" he hummed softly, getting himself closer. Hermione was acutely aware of his knee grazing the inside of her thigh but she willed herself not to look down. "The little Gryffindor is finally afraid,"

Hermione felt appalled as a smoldering sensation oozed within her abdomen and swift tingles of desire rebounded through her insides. ' _Fuck_ ,' she thought, attempting to badly hide how much Draco was affecting her. As seductive as he was, Hermione was able to cultivate the strength she needed to bypass his hypnotic stare.

"I-I _am_ afraid," she told him. Her expression was plucky as she smirked up at him and it cracked a nerve deep in Draco. "I'm afraid because somehow, out of my own control I've been pulled _right_ into the pages of some forgotten ancient text and now, I'm suddenly trapped in evidently, what appears to be an alien world. What's worse – besides not having our _wands_ – is that we don't know how long time is passing on Earth while we're here, and we also may have to accept the possibility that even our entire existences could have just been erased. Not to mention, that of _all_ the pricks at Hogwarts – I have to be stuck with one as aggravating and disagreeable as _you_ ," with that she shoved him away from her and Draco actually had the audacity to look insulted. "So if you could kindly give your cavalier attitude the boot, we could attempt to be civil to one another and try to come up with a plan?"

He hated to admit it but Granger was right: he was being a total arse, but he hadn't had the ability to help himself. He didn't _always_ mean to be so provocative but seduction sort of came natural to Draco and he'd seen how Granger tried with all her might not to respond to his attention, not to respond to the steamy look in his eyes.

The way she'd evaded him so, and got all flushed and bothered: she _had_ to be attracted to him.

When he didn't immediately answer she kept babbling. "I don't _want_ to be the Head Girl here. I want us to be a team. If we put our minds together we'll get out of here a lot faster. You _are_ very intelligent. You're clever and… and maybe even _brave_ , when you want to be," she offered, lightly shrugging and tossing him a small smile. "We can help each other."

Draco rather liked it to hear Granger saying such nice things about him, especially when it was right to his face. He liked her smiling so earnestly in his direction like this. He was pretty sure this was a first. He didn't think he'd ever heard her say anything like that at all where it concerned him.

"I'm intelligent and clever, you say?" he parroted, getting a kick out of her rolling her eyes.

"I did say that, yeah." Hermione reiterated. "I said brave too." Draco noticed her expression which plainly conveyed she wanted to know if he really _could_ be brave.

"Well, we _do_ have to be partners for McGonagall's assignment anyway… we may as well try to get past our blatant differences,"

"Hmph," she snorted. "And what _are_ our blatant differences… besides the obvious, of course?

"What's the obvious?" Draco countered and if looks could kill, he'd be dead from her furious glare.

"Oh, I don't know let's see. Our hair, our skin and eye color, our _blood_." Hermione snickered. "We're total opposites!" Just then, there was a twig snapping somewhere in the distance. "What was -" he was super close to her again, pressing his finger to her lips to shush her.

They stared around, searching for the source of the noise but all they could hear was the raucous chittering and chirping from the many living creatures about in the forest that both Hermione and Draco were now hyper aware of.

After several seconds of waiting until it felt right, Draco nodded towards a much denser area of tree cover and together they went for it.

About thirty minutes had gone by since they'd entered through the woods and Hermione was feeling pretty happy with herself. She felt she'd buttered up Draco Malfoy's pride like a raspberry scone at tea-time, when she was telling him she believed he was intelligent and clever – which _was_ true, after all but Hermione had manipulated him like a real Slytherin. She'd petted his ego just enough to get him to listen to her and she made him think she wasn't secretly pulling the strings but in truth, she'd played Draco like a fiddle. He was cooperating now so "mission accomplished", as they say. That's all she'd wanted.

They'd seen multiple kinds of rodent-type critters; there'd been little spotted chipmunks and moles, big bushy squirrels the size of a typical groundhog, long-haired black and white rabbits as well as a few different kinds of birds.

Those were all relatively normal, but the insects… they saw beautiful, kaleidoscope-like butterflies and insidious-looking spiders the size of their faces. There were also ginormous anthills with ants that were bordering on becoming small mice so Hermione and Draco could only wonder what other sorts of frightening creatures – or _beings_ – may be hiding in the brush.

"I _really_ wish we had our wands," Draco was whining as he kicked over an offensive stone, very depressed about the unlikelihood of finding another.

Hermione sighed. "Yes I know. Me as well but we're just going to have to make-do with what we have,"

"Reduced to a couple of muggles, we are," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah…? Does having to live like a muggle _scare_ you, Malfoy?" she toyed with him, her lips a tiny smirk. "Who knows? It might actually do you some good. A wise muggle once said that a truly evolved individual sees the box from _all_ sides, including behind the box, in front of the box... the whole spectrum, yet not only can this individual see the box, but they can adapt and _become_ the box, if need be."

"Did you just try to pass off your own advice as muggle wisdom?" Draco questioned, clearly seeing through her shite. "That honestly just sounds like nonsense,"

"You _would_ say that," Hermione mumbled, her cheeks and neck ruddy as the blood rushed to the surface of her skin. What all he'd said hit a chord and she felt a smidge bitter. Regardless, she carried on and kept her emotions in check. "Anyway, we're going to have to find some sort of temporary shelter soon, don't you think? I mean, I don't know when nightfall is here… or if there is nightfall at _all_ or if it's actually nightfall _right now_ and I can't tell because there's two moons _and_ the bloody sky is purple!"

"I hadn't noticed," said Draco lazily and Hermione did not appreciate the sarcasm. "Matter of fact, that little jumper you're wearing… it's precisely the same shade as the sky," they both peered down at her shirt and then back up to the atmosphere.

"It is quite odd… light purple is one of my favorite colors. The walls of my room at home are the same shade."

"How positively girlish," he commented. Hermione stopped walking and haughtily set her hands on her hips.

"I don't know if you knew this or not Malfoy, but I _am_ a girl,"

Draco chucked lightly. "Salazar knows you've been dressing more like one recently,"

Hermione's mouth fell open, repulsed by his insult. " _Excuse_ me, but-"

"So where _are_ we going to shack up then, Granger?" Draco rudely interjected and her mouth closed back up again, clenching her teeth. "Do you see an inn or a hotel anywhere in this forest? Come to think of it, we don't actually know if there happen to _be_ any other people on this planet. We could be the only human-like species mucking about,"

"I think we should try looking for a way _out_ of this forest," Hermione decided. "If we can get out of here then I'm sure we'll eventually find a road to follow or maybe even a town. If there happens to be people out there then surely they'll be able to give us more information about where we are and perhaps even _why_ we're here," she told him.

Hermione was thinking back to her deck of Tarot cards, wishing desperately she not only had _them_ to reference, but all of her beautiful textbooks and her notes as well. Those things could really help them right now and if she had the Tarots… well to put it simply, Hermione was starting to thoroughly believe in it all.

" _Why_ we're here? Granger, it's a relatively simple concept." Draco relayed, appalled at her notion that there was possibly any reason other than pure accident why they'd been pulled into an alternate dimension. "See, you touched Trelawney's crystal ball and had a _vision_ ; which by the way, you never actually got around to telling me what you saw. I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes turn that way from only crystal-gazing. That was just _bizarre_ ,"

Hermione was twiddling her thumbs as they continued to traverse their way through the misty, mossy woods. She didn't exactly want to explain what she'd seen in the crystal, for it'd been _terribly_ gory. There were violent images of death and destruction on a massive scale, horrors that she wouldn't be able to un-see. She hadn't recognized any of the people until the very end, when the crystal had shown her the most upsetting vision of all: the lifeless grey-blue eyes of a dead Draco Malfoy. He'd been battered and bruised, lying on the ground, the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and into the dirt.

"I'll tell you about it later," she told him, wishing he wouldn't bring it up again. "We have more important things to worry about."

Draco eyed her suspiciously but opted to let it go in that instance. "Okay, so shall we just keep journeying on then, until we get to… something, _anything_?"

"I think that's our best option," Hermione stated. "We need to keep moving. Any lollygagging is going to set us back further and further from finding our way home," on instinct, her pace quickened.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

It had been on the cusp of two hours wandering, discussing and arguing in the woods together when they'd finally happened upon a large body of water with a dirt path. They cleaned up a bit in the cool water – which rejuvenated their senses and had them practically thanking the gods for an abundance of such an amenity – before they continued on down the lane.

It wasn't long when they saw what looked like an old abandoned mansion with a large barn next to it tucked back into the woods on the side of the river.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Hermione asked as she stared up at the creaky, debilitated estate with reluctance.

"I… I don't know," Draco was scratching his head, also hesitant to wander through.

"It looks rather normal, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Actually, it's very reminiscent of Nott Manor."

"Is it? Never been," Hermione joked, as if his friend's house had been some sort of amusement park.

"Kind of creepy..." he stated, a bit put-out from the eerie, haunted-like atmosphere.

"What, and Malfoy Manor _isn't_ creepy? Not that I've seen it, of course but I can only imagine..." she went trailing off.

"Are we going to go up there, or aren't we?" Draco questioned with frustration, feeling miffed but his anxiety made him want to ignore her insult of his family's home.

Suddenly, there was a slicing sound cutting through the air and then two sharp edges of what appeared to be swords were placed right beside their heads in their peripherals. "Wh-Who are you?" a strange, foreign voice quizzed them. Draco and Hermione peered at each other with scared, wide eyes.

"And _what_ are you doing here?" said a second, similar voice.

Whoever they were, Hermione and Draco were glad they somehow spoke English.

"We're only simple travelers... just passing through," Draco stated. Hermione almost growled in disapproval. They needed _help_ , not to run away.

"We mean no harm at all," she told them hastily. "We're… incredibly lost actually."

Malfoy elbowed her in the ribs and she glowered at him in a rage.

To their shock, the weapons instantly receded away from their line of view and they turned around to find two, very normal looking, human-type men in defensive-position before them. They were of average height, with thick black hair and captivating, dark eyes that made them seem Asian-like or perhaps some kind of Russian?

What was really intriguing was the clothing they wore looked like something out of ancient European history. They donned twill-like trousers, white-cotton, long-sleeved shirts with contrasting vests on top and very real, pointy swords aimed right at their chests.

"We… we don't just _get_ travelers. Not in Lappland," the stronger of the two divulged.

"Lappland?" questioned Hermione, raising her hand a little as if she were in class. "Is that what you call this place?"

"Like, in Finland?" Draco wondered.

"By Niilo," the other man said, letting out a breathy gasp and put down his sword. "It's them. Janne, it is them. See? Look at their strange, big eyes. Listen to the way they speak."

The stronger man – apparently named Janne – did not lower his weapon. "We don't know that. They could be imposters sent by Genesis the Scorned herself."

"No one in Lappland looks like that," the other retorted. "No one in Lappland _sounds_ like that, no one _except_ Genesis…"

"Who the bloody hell is Genesis the Scorned?" Draco just about laughed at the dramatic name.

" _Where_ did you come from?" Janne questioned with pure conviction, shoving his sword further into Draco's face, almost touching his nose. The silver-haired boy might've gone cross-eyed looking at it.

With valiance unseen by the likes of Draco, Hermione stepped in and threw herself between them. Janne was forced to bring his weapon away, looking absolutely horrified at the thought of his sword accidentally grazing her.

"Stop Janne!" the more merciful man was crying. "Look what you almost did! She could really be the _one_ and you're acting reckless around her!"

The one…? What were they talking about, the one? Draco gazed down at the girl below him with confusion. How had his hands come to rest on her dainty shoulders? Granger wasn't really paying attention to him though, her focus keenly tuned in to the men's discussion.

"They haven't proven anything to us Ismo," stated Janne. "I'm not convinced."

"No, no," begged Ismo. "See how she stands before the sword with no fear? She is just as the legend says she would be and so is he."

This whole thing felt like a dream. Could they really be in this place? What the fuck was going on? Draco was only just beginning to have an existential crisis of some kind. They'd randomly happened to drop in to some weird, alien reality and it was positively surreal. Granger was right to wonder; why _did_ this happen? Why were they here? Draco was feeling increasingly more terrified for his existence by the minute.

Hermione cleared her throat. "You know gentlemen, we are _so_ sorry to have disturbed your peace today. If you please, we only just want to know how to get back home – which is Earth, by the way. We're from Earth...?"

There was an intense pause and then both the men's shoulders relaxed, Janne finally lowering the sword. "If this is true, please… follow us. We will tell you all that we know if you can do the same for us in return."

"Um… well yes, alright then," Hermione said and Draco nodded his head in agreement. "It's a deal."

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : Yup, I know. This is some ridiculous shit but I hope you guys somehow find it in your hearts to like this story! Please let me know what you think! You followers and reviewers are all so very lovely! It warms me to hear from you. I'll be updating ASAP. Hope you're all safe and warm this evening as well as feeling good. Love to all!


	3. Chapter Three

**AN** : Guys, I just want you to know that this chapter is A LOT to take in and I'm sorry. There are a plethora of explanations going on here. I banged it all out in a little over twenty-four hours. This is alllll of the backstory of the people who live on the strange planet they are on right now.

 **The Priestess and The Knight** **  
Chapter Three**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _Lappland, the planet Finnio – Year 999_

Draco and Hermione went through the large wooden doors to the rustic-style mansion and were honestly dazzled by the inside. Although somewhat decrepit with dust and cobwebs all over, the place was nicely built with beautiful, intricate mouldings and decorative-papers adorning the stone-worked walls. It was cozy, warm and colorful, and surprisingly very medieval.

The first room was a small foyer with a coat and mud-room to the side. Further on was a large entrance hall type area with a grand staircase that led up to the second floor and everywhere they looked were various paintings, tapestries and decorative pieces of art. It was just like any other Middle Ages, European style estate home.

"This is our base of operations," said Janne begrudgingly as he led them down a small set of stairs to where they entered into a great stone kitchen. It had many different, old-style cooking tools and appliances as well as a huge hearth with a welcoming fire blazing inside it. To the side was a wooden dining table with chairs. "It's critical this location stays a secret. On the outside it appears to be an empty, old house and we would like to keep it this way."

"Okay, we understand." Hermione responded, looking the burly, dark-haired man in his hardened eyes.

"There are a few more of us around here somewhere," Ismo exclaimed, more slender than his counterpart but seemingly just as weathered. "Sooner or later, they'll show but for now, I'd like to start over our introductions," he was polite as he clasped his hands together and gave Hermione and Draco a deep bow. "I am Ismo the Scholar and this is my brother, Janne the Defender. I… am sorry for his untrustworthiness. Well, we have good reason to be you see."

Janne took a seat at the dining table so the rest of them followed suit, grabbing a chair to sit down. Hermione held a hand to her heart, "I'm Hermione Granger," she relayed and stared at Draco expectantly.

"Malfoy," he told them, swallowing hard. "Draco Malfoy,"

Ismo and Janne shared a look and Janne decided to take the lead. "There's a story written in Niilo the Finn's journal,"

"It's not really a _story_ ," interrupted Ismo. "It's more of a… prophecy."

"But look at them Ismo… they are only a couple of children,"

Draco was sneering as he crossed his arms. "Sorry to muck up your complaint Mister _Defender_ but where we come from, at our age we're considered _adults_ ," he drawled, all persnickety-like.

Janne sent the boy a lethal glare, not amused at how he'd been addressed.

Hermione's eyes glittered with sheer unadulterated curiosity. "Who was Niilo the Finn?"

Before Janne could say anything more Ismo quickly carried on. "Well, it is said in Niilo's journal – which was published into copies for the people over the years – that he came from a faraway place called Finland, a place you seem to know? He and his wife, Inka the Gracious were somehow brought to this world by an unknown outer force," he explained. "They both really loved it here but they came to find no other people, no other species like them."

"I feel like I know where this is going…" Hermione trailed off, her mind running in several different directions.

"Finland isn't too very far from where we live on Earth," offered Draco.

"In his book he never mentions this planet _Earth_." Janne added, seemingly upset about it. "It wasn't until recently that we have finally heard of Earth. The people here have only known that Niilo was from a distant, unreachable place called Lappland, in Finland. That is why Niilo himself named our home Lappland and the planet we walk on, Finnio. That was a very long time ago, but the people here _came_ from Niilo and Inka. They are our Great Ancestors, the chosen ones who we have forever worshipped for the teachings in their journaled scriptures."

"Lapplanders have mostly lived in harmony and peace until thirty-three years ago when the Black Witch came," said Ismo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is the Black Witch and is she… actually a witch?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Both Janne and Ismo had unsure expressions on their faces and then, very skeptical Janne questioned, "Are _you_ not a witch?"

How did they know that? Hermione's brows knitted together in both concentration and worry. She wasn't certain how they'd react to her answer. "I-I _am_ ,"

The brothers turned to Draco. "And you are also magical… no?" Ismo asked Draco.

"I'm a _wizard_ ," Draco spewed as he leaned back into his chair, scraping some of his white-blonde hair over his eyes.

"The Black Witch is just another name we have for Genesis," said Ismo. "She came to Lappland where we Lapplanders here are relatively normal, non-magical folk. However, it is said that Inka the Gracious could predict the future and during her time she recorded every single one of her prophecies. We'll uh, get more into that later.

"Genesis came here much in the same way that Niilo and Inka had, practically out of the sky but now _you_ two…" Both Ismo and Janne's countenances held something very much akin to admiration as they sat there and assessed the two young outlanders.

"How _did_ you get to Finnio?" Janne interrogated.

"Funnily enough, it was through a book, of all things…" Hermione elucidated. "We were in school… well, we were in _trouble_ with McGonagall, so we had to clean up this classroom and-"

"McG-on-a-gall?" sounded out Janne. "What is a McGonagall?" At that Hermione couldn't hold in her giggle. A sliver of a smirk graced Draco's lips as he appreciated the way her laugh made him feel.

"She's just our professor, a teacher. Sorry, that parts not really important…" She relaxed and her stare was misty with what now seemed to her like such a faraway memory. "We were cleaning and there was this book. We were… well, I-I actually _saw_ something in this big ball made of crystal, one that witches and wizards refer to for visions and the like."

Hermione skimmed over that part, noticing Draco's eyes narrowing in on her with intrigue.

"Then… the book opened by itself! We looked through it but it was completely blank, just _nothing_ written on the pages at all. So then there was a strange noise coming from the book, similar to a scratching sound and out of nowhere this warm, bright purple light began radiating from the pages. There was nothing we could do. Just like a… a _black_ - _hole_ the light completely took over, we were pulled _straight_ into the book and… that was it."

"We woke up in the forest and kept walking until we got here," Draco finished and stood, "This has all just been a huge misunderstanding and we're extremely sorry but we _will_ be on our way now,"

"No, Malfoy! Stop," Hermione grasped onto the green and silver material of his billowing Slytherin jersey. He did as she asked, pausing and gazing down at her anxious form. "They're our only chance of figuring out how to get back home!"

"I… I am so sorry miss," began Ismo. "There is no known way to get to your world, not by any Lapplander anyway. There is a mere possibility that _Genesis_ might have figured out how but… we call her Genesis the Scorned, the Black Witch for a reason."

"See Granger, I knew it. They can't help us, we might as well-"

"What happened?" questioned Hermione, completely concerned for the woeful, war-torn brothers before her. "You said she came here thirty-three years ago?"

"Yes," answered Janne. "The New Year was nine days ago, the exact same season she came as well."

"What year is it now?" she asked.

"It is the year nine-hundred and ninety-nine," Ismo said, unfazed by the coincidence of the repeated numbers. "But to tell you about Genesis; she'd first made herself known by stumbling into Finnholdd Castle with her then beloved companion – Wolfgang,"

"She hadn't come alone?" queried Draco, sitting back in the chair beside Hermione.

"No… it seems that when it happens, it is always one of each, both man and woman who fall into our world, although this is only the third time it's happened." Ismo continued. "The old King – Artturi the Bold – took a liking to the mysterious couple and gave them their own living quarters in the castle.

"When they first settled in, everyone decided how charming and kind they both were. Artturi was convinced Genesis was as god-like and gracious as the great Inka herself. He observed how the woman helped the people of his kingdom at every opportunity, and he quickly fell for her magnanimous nature as well as her alluring beauty.

"Then, he named her Genesis the Generous and dubbed her lover Wolfgang the Robust – two very nice Lapplandish names. Nobody knew of the King's desire for Genesis, we don't think even _she_ knew. He kept it secret. He had a wife, after all: the Queen – Eerika the Poised.

"It was assumed that Genesis and Wolfgang were destined to have their own children and from there, we'd hoped that eventually _our_ children could breed with theirs. This was the destiny we figured was the divine reason they were both brought to Finnio, but then…" Ismo trailed off.

"Go on," Draco found himself suddenly saying, realizing he was much more interested in the story then he would have liked to let on.

Ismo relented onward. "Artturi the Bold had a mistress, Rebekka the Fair. Only a few of the castle guards knew about her at the time, standing watch outside their doors at night. Apparently, Artturi paid Rebekka to seduce Wolfgang. He thought that if Wolfgang gave in to her advances and Genesis found out about the affair, then maybe Genesis would have looked to the King for comfort,"

"Oh no..." Hermione wailed, foreseeing the horrible ending to this not so happy tale.

"Right, this did not go very well – not for _anyone_ ," said Ismo. "Rebekka proceeded with the King's wishes and went after Wolfgang. Artturi couldn't have realized but Wolfgang and Rebekka… decided they wanted to _be_ together, having fallen in love on their own and when Genesis found out, sh-she… she… I can't say it."

Janne let out an exasperated sigh. "She went totally insane. No one could have predicted… no one had any idea what _magic_ was, but without warning she used hers to kill them all! Out of nowhere she'd turned into some kind of murderous monster! Genesis didn't hesitate to slay everyone there at the castle, everyone who didn't bow down to her insurmountable power, even the children... since then, she's gathered up believers and followers, built an entire _army_ in the span of her rule at Finnholdd Castle."

"I-I'm sorry but… _how_ does Genesis use her magic? Does she have any kind of… hand-held device?" Hermione had to know.

"She uses a long piece of carved and polished wood to do her magical bidding," said Janne. "When she kills, these hot jets of green light burst out from the tip of this wood piece and fly straight at her target,"

"It's her wand," Hermione told them solemnly. "It's what we witches and wizards use for our magic. She's using the Killing Curse, which is just despicable,"

"Do you have one of these so-called _wands_?" Ismo asked suddenly, hopeful at the prospect that Hermione might have a weapon to go against the Black Witch.

"Unfortunately not," she replied regretfully. "We didn't have ours with us when we got pulled into the book…. Is there anything more you can tell us about Genesis? Anything at all helpful…?"

"Just that she is more powerful than we could have ever comprehended and it's only going to get worse," Janne responded. "Over the years, we've sent in multiple troops and soldiers from our Rebellion but we've been outnumbered and unsuccessful every time…" Janne started to get all choked up, tears welling in his eyes.

Ismo took over saying, "We've lost a lot of good people. Our little brother, Kustaa the Worthy didn't make it. He was only twenty-one years old."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, _truly_." Hermione responded and then after a moment of silence, "Please Ismo, tell us… you mentioned a _prophecy_ , of some sort? Is that how you knew we were magical folk, how you knew I was a witch?"

"One of the many predictions recorded by Inka the Gracious tells of a Dark Sorceress causing upheaval, death and destruction on Finnio. We hadn't ever thought it'd come true, at least not in our lifetime but then Genesis came and with her rage and resentment she's slaughtered most of the kingdom and taken over the rest... _we_ are the Underground Rebellion.

"There is another prophecy though, one where Inka declares that where this evil witch's dark power festers and grows, her exact match in the light will appear and rise to meet it. We have been desperately waiting ever since for those who fit the descriptions," Ismo paused, scratching the top of his head in consideration. "I have a copy of Niilo the Finn's renowned journal. It has all of Inka's entries transcribed as well and it could explain a lot more… would you care to have a look at it?"

Hermione's eyes instantly lit up with excitement, eager at the prospect of a book before her – especially an almost one-thousand year old, other-worldly text that supposedly predicted something about her and Draco Malfoy. "Yes," she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, very much so,"

Ismo chuckled. "Alright then, but first… have you two had dinner yet?"

At that, now Draco's eyes were glinting – except with the prospect of _food_ not a book. Sweet Salazar, he was hungry. "No, no we haven't," he grumbled meagerly along with his stomach.

Then Janne was laughing. He told them, "We can see you must be starving," his dark-brown eyes were softer than before. "We will make us all something to eat. Then if you'd like to, you're most welcome to take a bath in one of our many washrooms."

"Yes, we have plenty of extra clean clothes," Ismo added. "I'll fetch our wives and they'll take good care of you,"

"Thank you for this hospitality, it means a great deal." Draco responded, genuinely grateful and Hermione was taken off guard by how kindly and gentleman-like he could actually be.

The sweat was beaded at his brow and dirt and grime stuck to him in random places all over. Athletic Draco, in his rugged Quidditch uniform was once again that knightly warrior that Hermione previously decided he looked like.

"I don't think I've ever been this hungry, or _dirty_ in my life," he exclaimed, aware of his sticky state as two red splotches arose on his snow-white cheeks from mild-embarrassment. Hermione lightly giggled and Draco's steel-grey eyes darted right over to her, sniggering back. "Ha-ha, Granger. You're one to laugh when you smell _just_ as ripe as I do right now, you know."

"Oh please," she huffed, crossing her arms… but a smile ghosted the corners of her mouth.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : Next chapter will have MUCH MORE DRAMIONE I'M SORRY THERE WASN'T REALLY ANY THIS CHAPTER. I'm getting there. Sometimes there _has_ to be filler plot I'm sorry. This is my stab at a sci-fi adventure. I tried to be as brief as possible with my explanations while still getting the points across I know that it was a lot to take in. I hope it wasn't confusing. Just know that it will be MUCH fluffier and sexier in the next chapter and also even more about the prophecies will get cleared up. I'll be posting soon and yes, Star Wars was somewhat inspiration for certain parts of this fic :0)


	4. Chapter Four

**AN** : I do realize people in Finland are predominately fair-haired; however my Niilo lived in Lapland which is part of the north-pole. He had the gene that made him Asian, so this is why the dominant trait that has taken over planet Finnio gives everyone their darker features. Keep in mind as well, that their appearance has had time to slowly evolve over the span of a thousand years in a very warm place, unlike actual Lapland. And yes, most of the names I'm using for these characters are actually Finnish.

Also, I don't know about you guys but I love a freckled Hermione. It doesn't say she has freckles in the books, butttt it doesn't say she doesn't either technically.

 **The Priestess and The Knight**  
 **Chapter Four**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _The Underground Rebellion Bunker – Lappland, the planet Finnio_

"Those _are_ some seriously peculiar clothes you got on," the cheerful and slightly plump lady said about Hermione's undergarments as she circled her. The woman's name was Martta the Considerate and she was moving poor Hermione around, poking her here and then eyeing up her measurements there. She had her thick onyx hair pulled back into a mess of a bun, a few strands falling into her deep dark eyes. Her complexion was slightly weathered and tanned, just as her husband Janne and his brother, Ismo. "Sohvi?" called Martta to the other woman who'd been pilfering through a large wardrobe. "None of what you'll find in there will fit this girl," her accent definitely had a very Finnish quality to it, almost maybe Russian.

Sohvi tilted her head backwards to stare at them as she chewed her lip in decision. Sohvi the Wise was slightly younger but had exactly the same skin-tone, dark hair and eyes. "Maybe something of Eevi's, then?" asked the slimmer woman and immediately Martta waved her off to go fetch whatever exactly they wanted her to wear.

Hermione wasn't positive, but by the looks of it she'd be putting on something completely similar to what the two women were wearing: a medieval but tasteful gown of some sort, one that went to the ankles.

She couldn't have said this exact thing was on her bucket list before but… she _was_ a bit excited to don something so out of the ordinary. It was like a costume and she blushed at the thought of getting to see what Malfoy looked like in such old-fashioned garb. Hermione surmised that he'd _absolutely_ pull it off and her tummy flipped from the image of her imaginations.

Hermione got out of the now lukewarm tub, pressing her foot onto the floor of the washroom and was startled by how unpleasantly cold it was. Just as she began to shiver Martta was there, wrapping her in a huge, cozy towel. "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome little plum," replied the comforting woman. "We've got some fresh clothes out here for you, whenever you feel ready,"

"Oh-Okay," said Hermione.

After she was dressed, Hermione went to fully assess her appearance in the mirror.

Despite what she'd have assumed, it was all rather simple. Underneath was the main article, which was a cream-colored, long-sleeved gown that had a small opening at the chest with strings tied in a bow. Covering that was only one other piece – the overdress. The material of it was reminiscent of soft cotton with a vest-like sleeves and a scooping neckline that stitched together diagonally at the front like a corset. It fell wide over her hips, like an A-line wedding gown and at the front it created an upside-down V-shape, exposing the cream dress underneath.

Martta had told her, "Since it's almost bedtime, we'll leave off the rest for the remainder of the night. Come tomorrow morning, we'll dress you proper."

Hermione's long, gingerbread-brown tendrils were braided behind her in an elegant plait that she'd leave in while she slept and for her to walk around a pair of suitable slip-on shoes.

"Our fashions suit you," complimented Sohvi kindly as they were leaving the bedroom. Hermione had thanked her modestly, but was anxiety-riddled over one unfortunate – and potentially obnoxious – mishap that she wasn't able to prevent.

The overdress she wore was a rich, hunter-green, not unlike Slytherin's most cherished color. 'If only Harry, Ron and Gin could see me now – they'd be utterly _horrified_ ,' Hermione thought, almost gagging in her mind. She had to wonder how Draco would take it, seeing her in this particular dress.

As Sohvi and Martta led her on through the secret hallways in the basement bunker, they came across Ismo and Janne who, like them had Malfoy trailing behind.

'My word, he's gorgeous,' she felt her face warming up a smidge. He hadn't seen her yet, but _she_ saw _him_.

His attire was also plain and simple, preferable for a quick-change into bed but still, it made him seem so different than when he was in his Hogwarts uniform. He was donning a long-sleeve tunic that was a pale, stone-blue shade with a black and silver belt looped around his middle. His trousers were charcoal black and he had on a pair of black boots.

He wasn't _really_ Draco Malfoy anymore. He was some sort of mysterious rogue, the kind she'd only read about in fantasy novels and seen in overrated cinema. It was like out of a dream. She expected to wake up any minute now, back in her Head Girl chambers in Gryffindor Tower. Perhaps if she gave herself a pinch right there on the wrist… no, still quite clearly conscious for this whole thing.

Behind the figures of Janne and Ismo, Draco's sharp eyes focused in on the brunette emerging in the distance. He sucked in a breath, the air catching at the back of his throat and for a moment there he couldn't use his lungs at all.

Why did they have to dress her in something so flattering, so lady-like and attractive? Just bloody throw him off a cliff, why don't you? It'd be better than having to face Hermione Granger this way when she was practically the most beautiful creature he'd had the privilege of settling his eyes on. It wasn't fair, if he couldn't have her.

Could he have her?

The four men and women met them in the middle, all turning the corner onto a new path. Draco and Hermione were now standing before each other. All the while blushing, they both openly assessed their outfit's head-to-toe.

Hermione was smiling politely and Draco – who'd initially wanted to be compelling and debonair – lost himself over and over again in his head. Not only were Hermione's freckled cheeks flared up red but so was the supple skin over her exposed décolletage as she stood there prim and proper. The cream-colored ruffles along the top of the gown perfectly accentuated the bodacious dip of her cleavage and the two very lovely, very perky-looking mounds hiding underneath.

'Salazar's fuck Granger,' he was thinking. 'If you'd have been in Slytherin it would have been over for me a _long_ time ago.'

That's what he _wanted_ to say, but obviously he couldn't.

"You look… different," she told him to kill the awkwardness in the air. When he still didn't say anything, she started shuffling down the hallway and Draco panicked, scolding himself as he followed behind her.

"You look different too," he said as he fell into step beside her. "But I hope you don't expect me to call you mi 'lady now, or anything," he was joking around but Hermione scowled dismally.

"At least I look like a _lady_ ," she clipped waspishly. "You just look like some sort of peasant, or perhaps a farmer's son?"

"Yeah, a _wealthy_ farmer's son," he countered proudly. "And what kind of lady are you supposed to be exactly – a barmaid? When we get upstairs, are you going to fetch me an ice cold pint of ale?" For that Draco got a swift punch in his bicep and he clutched his arm, groaning in pain. "You really _are_ an impertinent little harpy!" Draco called after her retreating form.

"If there _does_ happen to be any ale, Malfoy I certainly won't be getting one for the likes of _you_ ," and then she almost sent another person hurtling through the corridor. "Goodness! I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't see you standing there,"

The girl was completely fine and as she straightened herself out, she was staring at Hermione with one raised eyebrow in smug judgement. She was approximately the same age as Hermione and about the same height but like her people, she had those dark, Asian-like features. "You better not ruin my dress or I'll decapitate you myself," she spat and Hermione was aware that she _meant_ it.

"I-I… I won't," she stammered apologetically and the girl gave a derisive snort. She was fairly pretty but she had a plucky, rough sort of way about her.

"For your sake, I hope so. I am Janne the Defender's oldest daughter, Eevi the Nimble. And your name is?" interrogated Eevi.

"It's Hermione Granger," she answered point-blank.

"Oh," Eevi was just now getting a good look at the tall, silvery-blonde witnessing their conversation and she went to closer inspect his face. "You look _just_ like how they describe in the prophecy, except…"

"Except?" questioned Draco.

"Your eyes," she answered, going back to see Hermione better again. "They're not… doing what they are supposed to be doing."

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"Eevi!" screamed a voice down the hallway. "I _asked_ you not to bother our travelers!" It was Martta coming towards them. The girl was scoffing, rolling her eyes. "You can talk to them when there are not more pressing matters at hand, no? Now go to sleep. You have a big training session tomorrow with your papa,"

"Yes mama," Eevi replied and went back to her bedroom.

"Sorry about her," Martta said, gathering Hermione and Draco and pushing them onwards toward the stairs. "She's a good girl, a bit high-spirited and stubborn at times but she's got a warm heart and a _mostly_ level-head on her shoulders."

"She was fine, really." Hermione responded.

As Draco made his way up the steps, Martta chuckled. "Now Eevi's cousin, Kaarina the Charming… _that_ one you have to watch out for."

Hermione gulped.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

Hermione sat, peering down at the words and reading them in her mind but she was not able to verbalize out-loud what was on the pages in front of her. She could barely comprehend the sentences at all, it was just bizarre. _Everything_ was bizarre.

Draco was standing behind her, trying to read it from above.

 _Inka's Entries: A Prophetic Vision_  
 _Year 21_

 _"When the moment is precise,_  
 _the Golden Priestess, born of light_  
 _and her Silver Knight will ignite_  
 _in Finnio what it lacks_  
 _to transform to paradise."_

 _Inka's Entries: What I Can See of Our Divine Deliverers  
Year 33_

 _Golden Priestess – the savior_  
 _our divine liberator will have bronze skin,_  
 _hair as brown as sugar molasses_  
 _and her tawny-amber eyes will glow ablaze_  
 _with the fire of the greatest sun_  
 _upon the release of her supreme powers._

 _Silver Knight – the guardian and the preserver_  
 _our protector will have skin the smoothest of coconut milk,_  
 _his hair, a frosted ice-blonde_  
 _and upon the release of his formidable powers_  
 _the glowing, diamond-steel in his eyes will create waves_  
 _with the gravity of a thousand moons._

"This is _definitely_ about us," relayed Draco, his countenance very thoughtful.

Hermione snickered, detecting slight narcissism but he was right. There was no way the entries could be about anyone other than them. She grumbled at him, "Really, who _else_ would it be about?" The Slytherin blonde appeared insulted, grabbing the book from out of her hands.

"You don't have to be so cheeky Granger," he chided.

Ismo yawned; he was the last one awake, Janne and the rest of them having already retired for the night. "I'm so sorry, but I really am exhausted. Would you mind if I showed you back to your rooms? You may keep the book with you. Just beware, it's a long read!" he laughed.

"Trust me, that doesn't bother her in the _least_ ," Draco quipped.

"Thank you so much," expressed Hermione, anticipating devouring the entire thing in one night. "…for everything. Honestly, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

The man's eyes twinkled with sheer hopefulness. "I hate to beg so brazenly but… we really your help. You two _must_ be the Divine Deliverers, I just _know_ it."

At that Draco let out a little chuckle, pointing to Inka's entry. "But it says here… upon the _release_ of our _powers_. Surely, she didn't mean the type of simple magic we already possess,"

"The type of magic we possess isn't simple, Draco," Hermione clipped, unexpectedly addressing him by his first-name and his head snapped to look at her. "Don't discredit what we can already do, as well as dismiss so easily what we've learned at Hogwarts," Draco's eyebrows almost rose into his hairline.

"Well pardon me," he said sarcastically. "I meant no offense. All I was saying, was does it look like our eyes are _glowing_ to you?"

"No," Hermione felt a bit sheepish, shaking her head. "But I'm positive there's something in here, a clue that could tell us more about what we need to do," she said, referring to Niilo's journal. "And if we're _really_ lucky, maybe we'll find something to help us get back home."

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** :Thanks again to everyone following this story! It means the world to hear from you and I am trying to make regular updates to not only this fic, but a few others as well so just know that I'm doing my best!

Just remember - if anything seems confusing or if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'd be glad to answer :0)


	5. Chapter Five

**AN** : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE! You all seriously freaking rule, it gets my jollies off to read your reviews, I love hearing from you guys. I hope you all continue to like it. I have pretty big plans for the story.

Should I rename this fic? I'm taking suggestions. I'm thinking – the Divine Deliverers… or the Priestess and the Knight. What do you guys think?

 **The Priestess and The Knight** **  
Chapter Five**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _The Underground Rebellion Bunker – Lappland, the planet Finnio_

Draco Malfoy was alone in his temporary bedchambers, pacing about and deciding whether or not he was going to go see if Granger was still awake.

"The type of magic we possess isn't simple, _Draco_ ," he clucked out-loud in a shrilly girl voice. She surprised him when she'd called him by his first-name. She was so very strict-like as well, the way she'd reprimanded him like she was some schoolmarm not to be trifled with.

Was it bad he kind of liked when she bossed him around a little?

Was it _worse_ that he kind of wanted to teach _her_ a lesson of his own? Perhaps give the little minx a spanking…

Blast, he was perverted garbage.

Either way, Draco still pressed his luck, finding himself quietly rapping his knuckles on her door.

Three-seconds later, it opened and there she was. This time she was dressed in what he could see was a pale-blue nightgown, much in the same style as that cream-colored gown but over top she wore a sleek, opal-satin robe.

Draco hadn't yet had the time to give a thought at all, about donning his night garments. He hadn't cared, feeling himself go crazy over his insane, unbelievable situation and he honestly felt the only thing that might calm him down even the slightest was getting to talk to her again.

However, she hadn't given him much time to articulate to her a reason for his presence. Hermione stuck her head out, looking back and forth to each side of the corridors (which by the way, he would describe as similar to a fancy, muggle cruise-ship's innards) and then grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him into the bedroom.

"Ugh! Granger," Draco was wailing as she shut the door behind them. "How aggressive of you… truly."

Hermione put her hands up, "Sorry, it's just… I think I found something."

" _Really_ …?" he breathed. "Not that I ever doubted the brightest witch of our age," Draco's eyes were gleaming with something that if Hermione wasn't mistaken, seemed to be adoration. She tried not to laugh at him for his unashamed reverence, acutely choosing to pretend she hadn't noticed it.

"You know, I'd never of course, _believe_ a compliment from you but for the record, I've always despised that so-called title," she replied. "Unwanted, unnecessary attention is all that'd ever got me. I just wanted to learn everything I could, to-to be the best me that I could be and to help Harry. I didn't expect for such a reputation to manifest."

She took a seat in a comfy living chair and Draco dropped himself in an identical chair set right beside hers. He certainly would have done a lot better at a compliment if he'd really been trying at it. He _was_ being a bit snarky with his comment, to say the least but still, he felt perturbed that she said she wouldn't believe him. It wasn't like he didn't mean it.

Sure, Granger could be swotty but Merlin she really was brilliant. He wondered if in the near future, he could get her to genuinely believe a compliment of his.

"Okay," he said, not certain how to respond in that moment and she handed him Niilo's open journal to a specific page.

"First, here's an important part of the prophecy we didn't see earlier," stated Hermione and he started reading.

" _The Dark Sorceress' festering wicked wrath  
has met its match in the soothing light of the Golden Priestess,  
the enchantress, our savior who will rise to purify the souls of the damned."_

"Well, alright," Draco gave her a nod, kind of impressed by the entry. "That seems to be what our new friends were telling us about earlier."

Hermione quirked a chocolate eyebrow, "Precisely," she took the book back and flipped a hundred pages in the other direction and then gave it back to him, pointing at one of Inka's proverb-like, poetic passages. "What do you make of this one?" she asked and he let his eyes fall to the one she was talking about.

"Inka's Entries: An Epiphany, Year 39," he read out-loud. "The freedom you seek lies between the… _hearts_? And can only be found under the stars… when they are both beating as one, Granger what is this?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione spewed. "Read it again; the freedom you seek…"

"The freedom you seek," he pondered. "Yes, I can see how _that_ might make sense. Perhaps the freedom of returning home or maybe the freedom of our powers… but she could be talking about anything, really. We don't know-"

"It just… something about this one, made me feel something."

Draco chuckled. "It would make you feel something, wouldn't it? It sounds more like a love poem, than a-"

"No Malfoy, not _that_ kind of something," her face tinted bright pink, mildly mortified. "It was more like… a hunch."

"A hunch?" he repeated.

"Yes, a hunch… oooh whatever, forget it then," growled Hermione, feeling aggravated with herself that she'd brought it up. That one _was_ pretty lovey-dovey. She shouldn't have mentioned it to him. Hermione went to flip a page, "There's another one that-"

The silver snake stopped her, stretching his long fingers over the top of her tiny wrist. "Still," he began, drawling slowly. "I can't say what it is, but… there's something about it that, _somehow_ makes me feel like I can… trust you, makes me feel like I _should_ trust you."

Hermione leaned back a little in her chair, taken aback by his gestures and words. The sincerity etched in his features was striking and she considered herself permanently smitten. She almost didn't know what to say. "That… makes me feel very glad,"

Draco said nothing, his mouth simply curled into a deep smirk as he let go of her wrist. She continued on, clearing her throat as she turned the page.

"Right here, in the same year,"

He held the book closer to his face, examining the one she was talking about.

" _Enter to the next  
by a bond not really seen, but felt; a skim, soft as dew on petals  
when two opposing forces collide."_

Suddenly, Draco sunk deeply into the furthest recesses of his mind to a long-ago memory. He remembered staring in the mirror – a younger Slytherin of just fifteen – and Narcissa Malfoy, his mum was commenting on how badly chapped the areas of his mouth were. _"Only lips as soft as petals deserve to be kissed, Draco. You'd be wise to think on that before you're distracted bonding with_ girls _instead of focusing on your studies like you ought to!"_

His mum – always the self-care advocate and hygienist – had given that piece of advice the Christmas holiday after a healthy run of playing kiss and tell with several coeds during the first-term of fifth year.

Malfoy held a hand up to his lips, an idea flashing across his eyes. "What?" she questioned. "Did you just think of something?"

He weighed his options but at that time, he decided that _not_ telling her about what'd crossed his thoughts was the best plan of action. "No, I'm just… mulling it over," he said trying to play it cool. He closed the book and handed it back to her. "A bond not really seen, but felt…? What do you think that means?"

Did she have _any_ idea?

"I haven't the faintest of clues, not yet," Hermione replied, prodding the end of her chin. "Soft as dew on petals, a skim… I just don't know."

"Here I thought you'd be good at riddles," Draco poked, but he was thankful she hadn't realized it yet.

"Oh don't you worry, not even for a _second_ Malfoy," she clipped. "It's only a matter of time until I crack it." Draco was chuckling lightly.

"What if I happen to crack it first?" Draco was being very sly, because obviously he already _had_ cracked Inka's passage.

"Are we going to make _this_ a competition?"

Draco needed to get back to his room. Not only did he want some real rest, but he needed to think over _exactly_ what he'd just learned.

A skim as soft as dew on petals... it was a kiss.

If this was the significant passage they were looking for, then a kiss shared between the two of them was the inevitable key and for a moment, Draco wasn't sure if he'd ever actually have the bollocks.

No, he _would_.

When the timing was right, he would give Hermione Granger a kiss – perhaps several – and he prayed to whatever Gods were out there that it worked.

Wandless, formidable power was absolutely something that Draco was interested in and if Granger wanted to stay on this topsy-turvy little planet and fulfill some prophetic destiny they apparently shared, well then who would he be if he protested it? Maybe this was who they'd been born to be… or maybe, _upon_ birth they'd been chosen for this.

"It can be a competition if you want it to be Granger," he said calmly, shrugging. He didn't really want to give her any extra motivation. For some strange reason, he felt nervous to learn her reaction. Since he could, he wanted the time to think about how he'd want to go about this first.

Hermione simply yawned and closed the journal. "Whatever gets us to solve it more quickly, yes? I think I'm going to go to sleep. What will you do?"

"The same," he told her, standing. He went to the door and lingered there for a moment, letting his hand rest on the knob. He wasn't looking at her, and the words started falling from his lips without his permission. "For the record, I…" his face felt hot and he realized he was blushing, altogether making him blush even more. His fingers drummed on the edge of the doorframe, for a moment struggling to put the words together right. "I heard you very clearly, when you told me earlier how extremely aggravating and disagreeable you find me – which at the time I know I deserved but after experiencing this day with you I can tell you that since I _had_ to get pulled into a book and be stuck on a strange planet with someone, I'm honestly just really glad that it was with you,"

Then he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sat herself down on the bed, a dreamy glaze in her chocolate eyes. 'He really meant that, didn't he?' she was thinking.

What was this feeling? She could barely breathe. Her heart was beating so fast and her soul… it almost _hurt_ – a longing ripping apart her insides with a throbbing, dead-ache the likes of which she'd never before felt.

What was her heart playing at? No, she couldn't allow herself to feel that way, not about _him_. Yes, she'd always known how distinctly good-looking he was, how witty and clever and he just kept surprising her too. However, she considered herself much smarter than this, thought herself much too intelligent to fall for someone like that. He had a fiancé back home... he had a duty to his pureblood lineage, his stupid, _stupid_ pureblood lineage.

Draco Malfoy would probably end up breaking her heart and yet… she was completely drawn to him.

She thought to the Lovers card which she'd pulled from the deck for two separate readings, how in her Tarot reference book it stated that there might be some temptation, an attraction shared between her and another individual.

Initially she thought that to be a silly notion, never the sort to get her hopes up too high when it came to potential romances but then, the impossible happened. She'd come to this other dimension, she'd read _that_ passage… which stated exactly the same thing from the Tarot book. In the book it said that in a cosmic sense, the Lovers card was symbolic of a grand union between two opposing forces, and what had Inka written in her entry?

"… _when two opposing forces collide."_

Might Malfoy be her predicted lover? Might they be destined to _be_ together, to merge their powers to defeat an evil wrongdoer? Was this her fate all along?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

It was the very next day in the wee-hours of the morning, almost daybreak. Just about everyone who lived in the bunker came and met in what was clearly a huge, public living-area.

"Hello," Draco greeted the tiny, skeptical person standing in front of him. "I'm Draco. What's your name?"

"I am Luukas," the boy responded and the silver prince knelt down, smiling at him warmly.

Draco didn't see Hermione watching from the corner of the room, hadn't noticed she was positively star-struck at the sight of him chatting it up with a small child of three. She thought he looked so dashing when his demeanor was that of the gentle role-model.

"Is there no last part of your name?" Draco wondered out-loud, his hand lightly gripping little Luukas' shoulder and an older boy stepped closer. Hermione timidly eavesdropped from her station.

"We don't get to choose our last word until we feel ready to choose," the boy told him. "Once we feel ready there is a ceremony that takes place, we sign a paper – making a record of our names – and then that's it."

"Ah," said Draco. "And what about _you_ , then…? Have you yet felt ready to choose your final word?"

The older boy shook his head, "No but I believe within the next couple of years I'll figure it out, definitely. So far, I have a few really good ones picked out to add onto Tahvo, which is my name. I'm one of Janne's sons and Luukas here, is my Uncle Ismo's youngest son,"

"How old are you, Tahvo?"

"I am ten,"

"Well, you seem incredibly smart and such intelligence at your age well, you'll definitely go far," he told him and Tahvo shuffled his feet, grinning gleefully.

"Thank you, Knight man."

Little Luukas was chortling heartily, continuing to gaze up at the hero-like person with incredible curiosity. "Knight man!" he exclaimed in his tiny, garbled voice.

Knight man… yep, somewhere down the line he had that one coming.

Hermione hadn't realized how wide her grin had become as she watched Draco so adoringly when Eevi the Nimble snuck up beside her. "I can tell you really like him,"

"Pardon?" squeaked Hermione, flushing as red as figs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Eevi lightly sniggered, crossing her arms. "Ah, I see. So you haven't actually become a couple yet, well… that's not what we expected."

"I suspect that's because you figured that the Priestess and the Knight would be married, or have formed some sort of relationship but the truth is, him and I we have a skewed, tainted history that's full of hate, drama and misjudgments. For anything romantic to happen between us would just be… totally _mad_."

The girl listening was patient as she let Hermione babble on and on. Obviously, this supposed savior of theirs needed to vent about her troubles. As a fellow female, Eevi understood this feeling and hoped maybe she could confide in her as well. She seemed nice, after all and Eevi could appreciate females who empowered one another, females who didn't try to bring one another down. At this thought, she wished she hadn't been so catty to Hermione when she'd met her the previous night.

"We never saw eye to eye on anything growing up but for the last two or three years we barely even spoke to each other at all unless necessary – which had been fine, of course. He hated me, I hated him and I hadn't cared one bit, that is to say… I think I care now. A lot-" Hermione suddenly remembered herself, horrified for sharing so much of her personal feelings. "Oh, uh… s-sorry Eevi, I didn't mean to talk your ear off."

"That's alright," said Eevi warmly. "I think I understand what you mean. There is… someone that I care for too."

Hermione held her breath. Did Eevi need to talk about some worries of hers as well? She wouldn't mind it if this girl so desired to. "Did you, um I don't know, _tell_ this person of your feelings?" Eevi wore a sad smile.

"Not yet," she replied. "And I think he might be just as interested in me but neither of us can seem to communicate the words."

Hermione offered her hand, resting it on Eevi's shoulder in comfort. "If you just keep trying, you know I'm sure it'll go right. Just take a deep breath and be yourself. I'm sure it sounds cliché but… I believe that the heart _knows_ what it wants, so follow it..." she swallowed thickly. She should really learn to listen to her own advice.

"This is a truthful thing to say, and it has _helped_ me. Thank you, Priestess."

Hermione would have let her know that she had no obligation to address her as the Priestess but Eevi traipsed away and the words died on her tongue. She'd truly never been more flustered in her life.

Even just then, with her eyes upon Draco only from a distance her heart was beating so fast and her body was on fire; she thought she might burn up, observing him while he perused the room, smiling, saying hello and schmoozing with several individuals. He was making his way right over to her.

Somehow, by the sweet grace of Merlin she was able to articulate a coherent sentence before he could. "My, my… you sure seem to be doing rather well for yourself,"

"Morning to you too, Granger," he chided and then with a wave of his hand. "You act like you've never seen me in action before. You know very well how I get, how _social_ I can be. Actually, funny story - I have a vivid memory of sitting in Divination class, third year. There was Trelawney going on and on about Astrology, how I was born as a _Gemini_ and then she proceeded to make us do a blasted essay about it so now, I know _all_ about my Zodiac sign."

"You're a Gemini, you say?" she questioned gingerly, not wanting to give away that at the mention of it, he'd just shook her to the bone.

"Yeah," he said. "We're _usually_ pretty social however… funny thing is, when I crafted my chart I found out that at the exact time of my birth, the Moon was in Capricorn and the constellation sitting directly on the horizon was Scorpio. If you put both of those things into consideration, it makes more sense because occasionally I can be extremely reserved and drawn away from people."

"Hm, I see what you mean. I… never got to do that."

"Oh yes, I remember. You walked out of that class right in the middle of it; you even whacked the crystal ball off the table. I'd never seen Trelawney look so shocked, it was hysterical."

"Well, I'm glad you find my distaste for Professor Trelawney so humorous."

"Look at you now, though. If she could see you've not become the prophecy-teller, but in fact the prophecy itself, she'd probably grovel at your feet apologizing."

"Hello there," a beautiful and seemingly polite lady interjected suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt your discussion but I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kaarina, Kaarina the Charming. I'm the daughter of Mauno the Reasonable. He and my mother as well as my brothers and I live here in the bunker. All of us households, we assist each other and if there's anything you need, just ask."

Kaarina's stare settled on Hermione. "Alright thank you," she said to the lovely girl before her. It didn't exactly seem like this girl was anyone she had to worry about like Martta had said. True to her namesake, Kaarina's countenance was very reposed and elegant, her confidence fully shining through. "It's really nice to meet you, Kaarina. My name's Hermione,"

The girl gave a slight bow of her head, letting her body fall into a small curtsy before looking over to Malfoy with big cow eyes. "Hello Kaarina, you may call me Draco."

Hermione's nerve faltered as she noticed the way Kaarina was ogling him, basking in her own enchanting glow of allure. Hermione was rendered very, very jealous. Perhaps she _might_ do to be worried but even still, she'd keep her emotions in check, as she should.

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you Draco," she responded. Hermione was inwardly fuming, not liking the numerous directions this could go but then Kaarina the Charming turned back to _her_ , asking both of them, "How are you finding Lappland so far? Do you not _love_ the air here? It is much potent with the smell of flowers and citrus, every single day. I can never get enough of it,"

"Actually, I'm completely fascinated by Lappland – and Finnio in general," Hermione replied.

"Me as well," said Draco but Hermione cut in before anyone could say anything else.

"Kaarina if you please… I have a couple questions I cannot hesitate any longer to ask,"

"Yes of course, Hermione. What is it?" Kaarina asked. She and Draco were waiting expectantly.

"I couldn't help but keep wondering, how is it we've come to speak the same language when Niilo the Finn and Inka the Gracious were from Finland? They certainly would have spoken in their own Finnish dialect, being from Lapland and all so it's quite befuddling to me that everyone on Finnio speaks proper English."

Kaarina was getting ready to answer but then another person, a man probably a little older than Kaarina sashayed over, having heard Hermione's question. "Excuse my intrusion but I overheard your question, Priestess. Originally the people of Finnio _did_ speak their own language," he was a rather handsome person to look at with a very kind way about him.

"They did?" Draco was intrigued.

"Yes, they did," Kaarina stated. "Forgive my brother Mikko the Virtuoso; he seriously can't help himself around a gorgeous woman," she smacked the guy lightly on his arm and Mikko was laughing, gazing at Hermione with admiration in his expression. Hermione was totally flattered, of course but…

"Uh Mikko, was it?" Draco queried him in his low drawl and Mikko snapped his attention to the Knight. "What were you saying about the original language here? What changed it? Was it perhaps... the Black Witch?"

Both Kaarina and Mikko might as well have cringed at the mention of her. "Yes, it was her," relayed Mikko. "Thirty-three years ago when Genesis and Wolfgang first got here there was a huge culture block. They could not really understand the Lapplanders and the Lapplanders had a hard time deciphering their English voices. Then when Genesis turned on the people of Finnio she cast a great spell. The spell was one that made everyone on Finnio at that time and anyone who would ever be born on Finnio again to be enchanted to speak English, so that she can understand us. That is what we've been taught."

"Wow, that's incredibly self-serving of her," Hermione stated.

"Genesis has the cruelest heart to have ever set foot in Lappland, that's for sure." Kaarina added. "No one is as wicked as she and her power is just as frightening."

All of a sudden, Janne the Defender made an announcement.

"Ismo, Mauno and I have come to a decision: we're going to take a trek up to Salomon's Temple of Peace, all of us."

'Salomon's Temple of Peace…?' Hermione thought, remembering back to her cousin Estefania when she'd explained the cards of her first Tarot reading.

 _"When you encounter the High Priestess, she is sitting between the pillars at Solomon's Temple…"_

 _"…the pillars depict the duality of nature: negative and positive; good and evil; masculine and feminine. Centered within the two, the High Priestess serves as a mediator between the depths of reality. She stands as the third pillar - the path between. She believes there is always knowledge to be gained from both worlds,"_

Janne continued on, "It'll take two or three days to get there. We will pack food, supplies and our canvas tents on the caravan. We'll train at every opportunity, I want us all prepared for battle at every turn and once we're at the temple, we will watch the current meteor shower. When we stand below the showers, that's when we pray for the balance and harmony Lappland so desperately needs."

Ismo said, "This is a great idea not only to raise our spirits, to get out in nature and really appreciate all that is Finnio – but to also leave the Underground for a while. We don't want any of the Black Witch's mercenaries to catch onto the location of the base,"

Hermione wished she could simply wave her wand and cast a protective spell over the old estate, make them all nearly invisible if she had to. She could almost groan in frustration over it, how badly Hermione wanted to help these people but she felt she was utterly useless.

Whatever it took, she was going to become the Golden Priestess and make Draco Malfoy her Silver Knight. They were going to purify the shite out of Genesis the Scorned and deliver the planet Finnio from the vile conqueror.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : I figured that was a good place as any to end it. Like usual, I have other fics I'm working on as well, and I have to pay a bit of attention to those too but I'll still be updating ASAP! Cheers and love to all :0)


	6. Chapter Six

**AN** : No one said anything about this, it's just something I noticed – sorry if I wasn't clear before about it but Finnio does in fact have a sun. They hadn't speculated on that in Chapter Two when they'd first got to the planet but it does orbit around a star and yes, they also have a night-time. Finnio's moons are able to be seen during the day and the night.

Can you guys tell I play Skyrim? Lol

 **The Priestess and The Knight  
** **Chapter Six**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 _Salomon's Woods – Lappland, the planet Finnio_

The lot of them had been trekking the majority of the day, making ample amounts of progress towards their destination. It would be nightfall soon, the orange blaze of Finnio's only sun looming towards the lavender-pink horizon.

Hermione couldn't help but to admire the vastly lush landscape that enveloped their gypsy-like rebel fleet. She felt as if she were engaging with them in some sort of proper march actually, like she were a protester fighting for the rights of these kind-hearted people.

Still, aesthetically-pleasing Finnio and her intriguing Lapplandish friends weren't the only things that came easy to admire…

Draco was not far ahead, chatting with a group of the family's young men that were closest in age. There was Kaapo the Sneak and Nooa the Climber – Ismo's eldest sons; Perttu the Gardener and Pekka the Helpful who were twins and Jyri the Disciplined – Janne's oldest sons. Then there were Mauno's eldest – Mikko the Virtuoso and Edvin the Swift.

From what Hermione had observed that day, he was getting along with them rather swimmingly. Really, she'd never known Draco to be as personable as he was being, with anyone other than a Slytherin. This must be the Gemini social streak she'd seen only on a dusting of occasions. He claimed to be extroverted but all Hermione ever saw was someone who hid behind his pureblood-pride with a sneering-disposition.

To be honest, Hermione wasn't sure if she really even _knew_ Draco Malfoy. He wasn't like that now… well, he _was_ but he was different somehow. He smiled much more, his conversations light and agreeable. He was keeping his sneering to a minimal and his _eyes_ – they twinkled with something Hermione had yet to put her finger on.

Back to the Gemini thing: the Lovers card had strictly stated that Gemini was the Zodiac sign which governs it and that Raphael – the angel of air – comes to bring balance, mental clarity and communication... that in a cosmic sense, this was symbolic of a grand union between two opposing forces.

However, where was a "Raphael" in all this? Perhaps there wasn't and she was looking a little too closely, Virgo (and scholar) that she was. Forever searching for a deeper meaning within anything and everything dropped in her lap, especially now.

Currently, Hermione was traversing down the lane with Eevi and Kaarina as well as two of Ismo's daughters, Liisi the Loyal (who was only sixteen but had chosen a final last name already) and Senja who was just twelve.

Not far behind them trailed a slew of adolescents, Roope who was fifteen and Tahvo, ten – Janne's boys and Tuomas who was sixteen and Samu, twelve – Mauno's sons.

Then behind _them_ were the likes of the youngest, Luukas and Nestori, three and six – Ismo's youngest boys. Then there was Loviisa and Oili who were seven and five – Janne's littlest girls.

Watching over the entirety of the group was Martta, Sohvi and Ulla the Pragmatic, Mauno's wife who stood by the moving caravan that took up the caboose of their parade.

Everyone was taking shifts conducting and driving the thoroughbred-pulled caravan but at that moment, Ismo had taken over. Janne and Mauno were beyond them in front, discussing plans with each other and directing the group on which way to go.

When they first left the Underground, they walked a little less than a mile _without_ the caravan. They'd got to a farm where a man, along with his wife and children greeted them. The man – Vilho the Altruistic – was a close friend to Janne and Ismo. He knew of the Underground Rebellion but chose to take care of and live on his family's ancestral property instead of in the bunker. Regardless, the generous man bestowed upon them extra rations and supplies as well as allowed them to leave with two of their finest horses.

A few of the group backtracked to the old estate with the horses to retrieve the caravan while the rest stayed behind to await their return.

As they continued on their journey, they'd tried not to attract too much attention and thankfully only happened upon a handful of harmless, local civilians. They greeted them in passing, most of the people beginning their day to hunt or go fishing.

Hermione and Draco thought ahead, disguising themselves a bit to cover up their skin and hair. They were donning Hogwarts-esque hooded cloaks so their strange, other-worldly features couldn't be spotted and it had worked, so far.

They didn't want any spies or mercenaries alerting the Black Witch of their presence in the kingdom. It would take away their strategic element of surprise.

"Come," Ismo beckoned towards a grassy clearing where it'd previously been made a camp to travelers many times over before. "This is where we will stay tonight. The mothers and the younger children will sleep on their cots in the caravan and the rest of us will set up our canvas tents."

A flicker of a realization swept through Hermione's mind. With some trepidation, she held up her hand in question. "Uhm," she cleared her throat, which was constrained as she was nervous from the mortifying nature of her concerns. "Martta…? Is there any idea with who I'll be sharing my tent with?"

How come she hadn't thought of such a thing before? Surely, there weren't enough tents for _all_ of them.

"That will be up to you pretty plum," Martta conveyed kindly as she lifted tiny Oili up in her arms. "There are _plenty_ of tents, you may even be able to sleep in your own but if not, none of us here would mind to share with you." Hermione kept her eye-rolling under control.

" _I_ have observed at least someone, Priestess, who certainly would not mind to share." Sohvi quipped, covering her giggles with her hand. Martta let out a derisive snort but ignored the comment as they all started with the unpacking.

Hermione's cheeks blazoned with not just embarrassment but with the likes of anticipation as well. Similar to rolling thunder that's erupting in the distance, signaling the inevitable storm – her tummy flipped with the scandalous potential of cuddling together with Malfoy in a tent. Were these people _trying_ to set them up? She stole a glance at the Slytherin as he helped with unloading the canvases and briefly, their eyes met. His were glistening with that prominent twinkle again, a curl of his smiling lips.

The minutes went by, some arduous tent pitching unfolded and after settling by the fire they'd built, they were all warm and full from enjoying a well-deserved meal.

Hermione had been perusing Inka's Entries as she'd rested beside one of the sage-colored trees when Eevi approached her, dressed in a warrior's fashion. "You would like to train with us, yes?" she asked her. "I have another outfit that will fit you; trousers and boots to wear. Does this sound reasonable?"

"Yes," she answered, closing the journal as she stood. "Quite reasonable,"

The outfit Eevi lent her wasn't as simple as Hermione had imagined, however. It wasn't that it was complicated to dress herself in the clothing, no. The umber-brown, fitted legging-like trousers and knee-high, armored boots were made for a minimalist. It was the hide-leather, and fur-lined armor she donned on top which was making her feel like something out of one of the most well-loved fantasy novels in the muggle world, _Lord of the Rings_.

Her gaze shifted to the top of her chest. The armor was especially accentuating her bosoms, a v-cut neckline that exposed a questionable amount of cleavage. Hermione gulped, predicting some of the looks she would no doubt get from the others, and from Draco. At least it covered her bum but honestly, she felt like she was some sort of sultry war-hero, splayed over the pages of a comic book for everyone to see.

When she'd handed her the armor, Eevi had told her, "I can only give the best to a Divine Deliverer and… I believe you are truly the Golden Priestess. I don't know why exactly but I feel… safe with you. You are only standing there but it is like you are holding me with your heart, protecting me and giving me life."

Hermione had barely been able to speak properly, her mind slashed somewhere in between confused and awakened. It was an epiphany. Somehow, she felt like this was what she'd been supposed to do all along: purify the darkness from people.

She kept her hair braided in its long plait, comfortable with it all away from her face and as she emerged from the caravan she felt as ready as she possibly could be in this situation.

What the hell was in store for her? She'd only just arrived on this alien planet and here she was with these poor people, off training to fight some prophetic rebellion. She wondered what Harry and Ronald might wonder if they could see her like this, prepping for battle.

Did she just have a form of deja-vu? It's almost like somewhere in another life she'd felt something similar to this before, a feeling as if lurking beyond the midst was a dark, irrevocable doom.

Those visions she'd seen in Trelawney's crystal: a broken and lifeless Draco... Hermione would do everything in her power to prevent that. No matter what, the both of them were going to make it out of there alive and back home to their family and friends.

She shook away the thoughts, chuckling to herself at the absurdity of her life. When she looked up again, everyone in camp was staring in her direction. Upon her complete look of hesitation they then turned away, idly going about their business and pretending as if they hadn't been gawking. Malfoy, Eevi and the others were up ahead waiting so she held her chin high and walked towards them.

"Hello," she greeted politely and following the lead of Ismo, Janne and Mauno, all of the children bowed in respect.

Draco was actually taken off guard by their actions despite having witnessed them all treat him in the same manner. They were practically considering Hermione Granger as royalty and it was an experience he was unfamiliar with. She'd been a girl he'd thought of as grotesque and unworthy for a great while – a dirty mudblood, an over-achieving shrew.

Then she was simply a girl he'd never thought about at all. Even _after_ he'd realized, that – unlike his father – he held no true hate for muggles or muggleborns, he _still_ hadn't bothered. Draco couldn't have cared to bat an eye in her direction unless necessary.

If he'd happened to glance at her during those times, it was as if he'd had on a pair of phony spectacles. These glasses hadn't helped him to see, they'd _blinded_ him. He'd thrown her in the ugly, enemy Gryffindor category along with the rest of them and had been completely alright with this.

Until that one day in the library: he'd dared to look a little longer, dared briefly to think on her romantic potential. He'd thought how he'd always known the swot was no doubt brilliant. He'd had to accept that a long time ago. Somehow though, she was also suddenly adorable? It had sent his brain for a temporary whirl, yet once _again_ Draco willed himself to forget about her and her succulent legs in that short, navy-skirt. He was a smart wizard himself and he'd figured it wouldn't do him good to pause on the idea of her. The mere notion was just ludicrous and the ball that was being chained to his ankle was already in strict commencement…

Then they'd sat in Potions class and Granger had been checking him out, _clearly_ turned on by his presence. It wasn't obvious to anyone else, but it was to Draco. He could sniff out a woman's attraction a mile away and he didn't think he should be underestimated when it came to his intuition of it. It'd highly intrigued him but still, to pursue these curiosities he'd be treading in dangerous waters.

He didn't know he'd have to be partnered with her for a Transfiguration assignment though. Draco hadn't been prepared to have to work so closely with this particular witch. Subconsciously, he could foresee himself growing to care for her, ultimately upending his family traditions. That was the reason why he'd refused McGonagall, although he hadn't understood it at the time.

Where did he stand now? Absolutely besotted, lusting after the one witch he'd always thought he could never have – the one witch he'd convinced himself he'd never _want_.

Well, he was wrong. Salazar save him, he'd never been so wrong.

Promptly, the tribe began stretching about, doing exercises and practicing moves. Hermione did a few yoga-like stretches that she knew, elongating her limbs and rejuvenating her entire body. She gazed upwards, seeing that Malfoy – also decked out in warrior-garb with armor – was doing very similar movements to what her friends did when they practiced for Quidditch.

Damnit, he was fetching. Knighthood suited him somehow. His silvery hair and eyes seemed so celestial and serene in this lavender haze atmosphere, as if he were a _God_.

Maybe he was. He was smirking at her again, with those full lips of his. She desired to find out what they felt like against hers. They looked so soft, so kissable, she –

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening as she felt overcome with a discovery. She turned around while she bent her arm over her head, discreetly acting like she'd not been struck with a lightning bolt of a revelation.

" _Enter to the next_ _  
_ _by a bond not really seen, but felt; a skim, soft as dew on petals_ _  
_ _when two opposing forces collide."_

Godric, help her.

For them to share a kiss: this was the key to unlocking these long foretold abilities. Hermione was _certain_ of it. What she was uncertain of however, was of when and where this particular bond should take place. Hermione of course, had a great hunch it had everything to do with Salomon's Temple of Peace.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : I haven't updated any of my stories in I don't even know how long so it was time to finally finish this damn thing and get it out there. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon and for any of my Hurricane Love fans - please do not fret. I'll be updating that shit ASAP! You guys rule and I hope you all had a great weekend! :0)


End file.
